Between Fang and Claw
by QuantumTarantino
Summary: Emerald, being the good loyal minion she is, volunteers to help Cinder with her negotiations with the White Fang. She gets a bit more than she bargained for when the talks turn intimate, but she can't really complain.
1. Not Smut

"Dibs on the spider chick."

"Shut the fuck up, Merc," Emerald muttered under her breath. Not only was the buffoon being his usual disgustingly smug self, but he was doing so in the middle Menagerie in a White Fang compound which was filled with Faunus with notoriously little tolerance for humans. Faunus which, she might add, were known for having enhanced senses to easily hear every last one of his oh-so-funny quips.

Emerald spared a glance at the rest of the room, relieved to find that nobody present seemed to have heard. The gray-haired Faunus he had been eyeing was leaning against a wall, chatting with a guy with a revolver on his side and scales running down his arms. Emerald had to resist rolling her eyes when she realized that the girl was a spitting image of Mercury himself, not just having the precise same hair- and eye color, but even the facial features matched. Of course he of all people would want to go fuck himself. Emerald moved on from the girl to the rest of the sizable hall they were waiting in, the various Faunus mingling about seemingly unconcerned of Mercury's usual lack of tact. Cinder was still sitting neatly in front of them, either consciously ignoring Merc's idiocy or too lost in thought to pay attention. Emerald's eyes lingered on Cinder, tracing the familiar curve of her calf as it disappeared into the slit of the red dress she wore.

Even the worn chair she had claimed looked like a throne under her. She didn't really ever sit, no, it felt like she was lounging. A small but important difference. Street rats and mercenaries sat like regular people, but Cinder... there was a certain degree of grandeur in everything she did. As if she elevated everything near her just by her presence alone. She was leaning on her hand, gazing at the large door they were waiting to open. Those burning amber eyes of hers were staring at it intently, almost hot enough to char the door. She had a tendency of doing that. Whatever she laid her eyes upon either felt small – or _burned._ Despite that, a faint smile was gracing her lips, a result of some cryptic joke she saw clear as a day, but others could not grasp. Her mind was an enigma, and Emerald couldn't claim to know it much better than anyone. Despite all the time they had spent together, all the sleepless nights, interrogations, wetworks and years of service, Emerald didn't feel like she was any closer to truly understanding the depths of Cinder's genius. She seemed to always be just out of her reach, a mirage too hot to touch. Whatever machinations she had were lost to others, friend and foe alike.

Emerald smiled slightly, mirroring Cinder's expression. She didn't mind the secrecy. She trusted Cinder and her plan, confident that whatever she was after would be worth it. And while she accepted that Cinder was beyond her, there were things which made her tick, things Emerald had gleaned from years of observation. Cinder liked her coffee with one sugar in it, but on the go she preferred it black. She liked sleeping in, and would certainly burn anyone who claimed that – even Emerald herself included, probably – but whenever the plan allowed it, mornings were seldom scheduled. She enjoyed Mistralian poetry and Atlesian licorice, loathing chamomile and the smell of cigarettes. She always smelled like smoke with a touch of cinnamon. And she liked moderate amounts of cuddling after sex, the thought of that mademaking Emerald's smile widen.

Emerald blinked, coming back to reality when she saw movement in her peripheral vision. She turned and – yes, Mercury was giving the spider girl _fucking finger guns._ The Merc clone seemed unimpressed, but then gave him a sideways smirk and a slightly derisive raise of an eyebrow. Gods, the girl even had Mercury's patented shit-eating smirk routine nailed down to a T.

"Merc, for the love of gods..." Emerald hissed under her breath, embarrassment filling her just from being associated with him. This was not the time.

"What?" he asked and winked at the girl, as if he hadn't mapped out every last one of the ways in which everything he did was inappropriate. As per usual.

"You are a narcissistic fuck, but this is beyond even you. She looks like you after hormone replacement therapy!"

Mercury tilted his head, not breaking eye contact with the girl. "Oh Em, I didn't know you thought I was that cute. I'm flattered."

Emerald gritted her teeth silently, doing her best to keep her reaction from showing. The fuck loved to annoy her, and letting him know he was getting under her skin only made it worse.

"Fine, go try to indulge in your masturbatory fantasies. I'll be here waiting for you to get back with a handprint on your cheek."

Mercury hummed and measured the girl again. "Why, thank you. She does look like that type of gal. I'd never turn down a good spanking."

"You—" Emerald glowered, eye twitching as she realized the insinuation. Ha-ha-ha, handprint. Hilarious. "—die in a fire."

Mercury turned to her, that ugly smirk melting away as he met her eyes, a hint of seriousness creeping into his voice. "Em, you're doing that for both of us," he said and flicked his eyes to Cinder and back meaningfully. Emerald bristled, anger bubbling in her. How dare he—

"Hey boss, do you need muscle in there or...?" Mercury said, interrupting Emerald's seething and turning to face Cinder.

That snapped Cinder out of her thoughts instantly, her eyes meeting his, fully alert again. Emerald straightened up slightly as Cinder's gaze bored onto Mercury, who somehow took it without seeming even bothered.

"Feel free to mingle," Cinder eventually said, turning back to look at the door. "Both of you. I trust there will be no scenes."

"Of course, boss," Mercury said and got up, cracking his neck as he started walking up to the spider girl. Prick. They were on a mission here, not to get a quick lay. The sheer arrogance he had to even ask to up-and-leave to try hit on a glorified mirror. How would they even find him afterwards if the negotiations stretched on or wrapped up quickly? She was going to have his head in a pike if she had to drag him out of the spider girl's bed because they had to leave. And furthermore—

"You're not going?" Cinder said from across her, making her flinch. She suddenly realized that all of Cinder's attention had at some point turned to her, the smoldering eyes staring right at her.

"I—" she started, trying to find her bearings under the pressure, "I, no, if you think I could be of help, I'll be there." Why would Cinder need her there, though? She wasn't a mastermind, she was a blunt tool with a useful Semblance. She couldn't talk people into knots like Cinder did. Why had Emerald even assumed she'd be joining the talks? "Or I'll wait outside of the door, it would be unbecoming to just run about, wouldn't it?" she quickly continued, biting her tongue by the end as she felt a familiar blush creeping up her neck. Stupid.

Cinder huffed through her nose slightly, eyes glinting with amusement. "It's good to hear that you'll be joining us, Emerald." Gods, the way she said her name, even so casually, it made her burn up. "I'm certain you'll give a good impression there."

Emerald smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I, thank you, I'm just—" she glanced around them seeing the people. A petite scaly woman in a cropped jumpsuit looking at them inquisitively, the spider girl – fuck she was smiling at something Merc had said – and the scaly revolver guy, a hooded figure with fox ears poking through... "—I'm not a Faunus, you know, not like you, so it feels... you know," she finished lamely, mentally kicking herself for the hundredth time for being unable to pick up any of Cinder's eloquence. Especially in her presence.

Cinder took her eyes off Emerald to look around them, making her feel like she had just gotten out of the sun. Cinder turned back and wet her lips, her forked tongue briefly peeking from her mouth. "You shouldn't worry. Sienna and her followers are quite understanding of the dangers which sweeping generalizations pose, and your commitment to my cause will be more than enough to ensure a fair treatment." Emerald's eyes followed her mouth. There were glimpses of her snake tongue, pink flickers between rows of white teeth when she spoke, so sharp in every way. Emerald nodded in response, tearing her eyes off Cinder's lips as she stopped talking. Yes, of course. Cinder would know.

Cinder opened her mouth, but whatever she had to say was pushed to the side when the large door opened and the bat guy who had asked them to wait came through it. Cinder turned and stood up, asserting the usual aura of dominance over everything in vicinity with Emerald scrambling to stand behind her.

"Commander Khan is ready," he said, turning her eyes to Emerald. The leader calling herself 'commander' felt ridiculous to Emerald, the title implying that there even was any sort of army to command. White Fang was a collection of highly individual cells scattered over the globe, and while Khan did have a lot of influence over everything, it was a far cry from the militaristic might of Atlas they were trying to evoke. She firmly kept her thoughts to herself and met the bat guy's gaze with ease. She had been tempered by the years of fire from Cinder, and a violent terrorist staring her down was barely a blip on her radar. "She will be joining you?" he asked, careful with his inflection to pose it as a polite question rather than something presumptive.

"Yes, thank you Yuma," Cinder said and started walking towards the door unprompted. Emerald followed hot on her heels through the doorframe, feeling some satisfaction as the bat guy was left behind to just stare at them when Emerald turned around to close the door.

"Ah, Cinder. It's been quite a few years, hasn't it?" said a voice from behind her. Authoritative and despite the lightness of the tone, clearly coming from someone who owned everyone around them.

Sienna Khan.

Emerald shoved down the bubbling nervousness, only for it to flare up tenfold as she turned around and saw that Khan was staring at her. Not judging, but... intrigued? Or confused as to why there was a human here. She had seen her in pictures, but they didn't really do her justice. The attractive features she had were amplified by the weight of her presence. It felt as if Emerald was caged in with a tiger, and not just because of the ears or tattooed stripes – or the sharpened nails, she noticed with some anxiety – but because of the weight of her presence. The look in the eyes was familiar, an amber gaze which seemed to bore into her. She was reminiscent of Cinder in many other ways, carrying an air of superiority with comfortable ease, her feline ears proudly on display. She even had a haircut similar to the one Cinder had sported when they had first met, if only with a subtly lighter, earthy tone to it which complemented her dark complexion. Her outfit was elaborate with traditional Mistrali influences, only missing the customary low-cut cloak.

"All too many, as always," Cinder said as she walked up to Khan, offering her an appropriately shallow bow, measured to show reverence to their host while making it clear where she placed herself in the social hierarchy. Emerald blinked and hurried to her usual place behind Cinder with Khan's eyes never leaving hers, falling all the way to one knee and turning her eyes to the floor. The depth of one's bow carried a great many implications in the social tradition of Menagerie, and here Emerald had no doubts as to which degree of bowing she was supposed to go for.

"My apologies for the wait. I have a long day behind me, and I wasn't expecting visitors. Visitors, plural," Sienna said after a short pause, turning her attention back to Emerald who was steadily not looking up. "I don't remember you traveling with companions before. Rise."

Emerald obeyed almost instinctively, rising to her feet as Khan looked at her from head to toe.

"Her name is Emerald, and she's proven to be superbly loyal. Hallucinatory Semblances are as rare as they are useful." Cinder turned to look at her too, and she felt like she was being roasted in an oven with both of them there. She thanked all gods she could think of that her skin tone hid her blush well. She shouldn't have come. She was out of her depth.

"Hmm, collecting Semblances, I take it?"

Cinder smiled and turned away from Emerald. "Among other things. May we cut to the chase?" she asked, gesturing to the low table in front of them and making Khan finally avert her eyes from Emerald who tried not to breath in relief. She finally started to become cognizant of the room they were in. It was sparsely decorated, with small windows letting in evening light to brighten the dark wood paneling. In the middle was a table with thin pillows serving as chairs to keep the occupants off the stone floor, and she spied the missing red cloak which was folded on a nearby dresser next to a door leading further in.

Khan chuckled and gestured them to sit down. "Impatient as always. Of course, take seats." Cinder seated herself across from Khan, and Emerald chose to sit on her knees behind and to the right of Cinder.

Having sat, down, Cinder wasted no time and started talking. "I request full authority over at least three of your command clusters near Atlas. Preferably five, ramping up to fifteen in the next two years. You may appoint your own lieutenants as you see fit, but I need all of them to take direct orders from me."

Khan blinked slowly, letting the silence stretch until she started shaking her head in laughter. "God, you haven't changed one bit. Going straight for the kill with brutal efficiency." She leaned back and tilted her head, clearly amused. Emerald wasn't sure how Cinder did it, but it worked. She put on masks and personas like others put on socks, navigating any situation with tailored grace. "Now, before I throw you out for wasting my time when what I need is relaxation, do tell why I should even entertain this."

"How generous of you," Cinder said and leaned on the table. "I have inside knowledge of a coup."

Khan's ear flicked, some of her amusement draining from her face. "A coup?"

Cinder nodded. "Yes, there are internal tensions within the ruling echelons. General Ironwood is a sociopolitical monolith everyone treads lightly around. The SDC is seeing rising internal tensions due to a potential inheritance crisis which the Mantle Coalition is salivating to capitalize on. The Atlas council is composed of mostly puppets, knowingly or otherwise, and while the public is blissfully ignorant, the old blood and anyone else with enough contacts are making their moves. Atlas might be the 'diamond of the north,' but currently it is becoming as brittle as one too."

Khan tapped her finger on the table. "And you're suggesting...?"

"That we hammer in the wedge when they're too busy looking inwards. Strike the heart of their economy and crack the SDC wide open. Let the northern wolves cannibalize it. The scavenging frenzy will tilt the power balance sideways, causing the whole hierarchy to fall apart when we strike additional pressure points to induce large-scale destabilization. And then in swoops the White Fang, magnanimously stepping in to control the situation as others are unable to. A large number of the inciting elements will be secretly under our command, and once we provide the disorganized and adrift Faunus labor caste a place to stay, the situation will immediately begin stabilizing as the officials reassert their control while our ranks are fattened by grateful recruits. And when Atlas reforms itself, it will do so on our backs – but this time, not as slaves, but as saviors, and with us implanting our choice picks into positions of power."

Emerald held her breath. How had Cinder— it was incredible. It sounded so outlandish, so optimistic, but she knew Cinder far too well to fall into that trap. She was actually planning on puppeting the most militarily inclined nation of them all into collapsing over itself just as a small part of her grand plan, talking about the whole ordeal as if she were discussing which steak to order. Emerald and Khan both stared at her.

"You're out of your mind," Khan stated. Not smiling, not glowering, just saying it as an observation.

"I've heard that before. But very rarely after the resulting successes."

Khan grimaced and ran her hand through her hair, exhaling loudly. "It's far too late to discuss mass governmental destabilization."

If Cinder hadn't been expecting that response, she didn't let it show, and she just continued smoothly. "I assure you, I wouldn't insult you by wasting your time on impossibilities. I'm certain I can assuage any concerns you may have with the barebones outline of the plan."

Sienna sighed. "I've just spent the last seventeen hours running after and putting down a splinter cell which took one too many liberties with the doctrine, and I do not enjoy making an example out of my own people." She huffed and leaned back, letting her eyes travel over the room – briefly meeting Emerald's – before they settled back on Cinder. "I have no interest in thinking about cross-continental logistics here and now. I even let you in this late as a courtesy because I was expecting a simple information exchange, not a terrorist campaign on foreign soil."

"I see," Cinder said lightly, her voice not betraying anything about her thoughts. Was she disappointed? Or had she been expecting this? They could surely come back tomorrow too, as Khan seemed to have tentative interest in the offer.

"Onto other matters for today. I'm must admit I'm intrigued, where did you find such a pretty little thing?"

Emerald blinked as a reflex when she couldn't think of anything else to do, her mind briefly overworked when she realized Khan had turned her attention to her, staring at her face. She was complimenting her? What? Why? Cinder was the one here who mattered. What did—

Cinder turned to her again, raising an eyebrow. "Her? Vale. Commercial District. Kestrel lane, address 183 if I recall."

Khan waved her hand. "Please, I'd like to hear it from her. She hasn't spoken a word."

Oh gods. Oh no. Oh fuck. Emerald started panicking, most of her energy going into keeping her breathing steady and the rest was occupied by keeping her fidgeting in minimum. Why was Khan putting her on the spot. Why were they both staring at her. What was she supposed to say? Why hadn't she replied already?

"Miss Khan—" she found herself starting, taking the plunge and hoping what followed would make sense, "—I, I'm from Vale, born and, uh, not really raised. I wasn't doing very well for myself. Living on the streets. She caught me red-handed doing petty thievery three years ago and took me in. I've been working with her since." Yeah, that worked. She felt spit collecting in her mouth, but she was too afraid to swallow because that would surely betray her nervousness.

"Please, just Sienna is fine," she said and turned back to Cinder. "You have a knack for finding talent."

"Among other things," Cinder replied, sharing a smile with Sienna. What they found funny, Emerald didn't know, but she was relieved that they weren't looking at her anymore. Until Sienna turned to her again, tilting her head and meeting her eyes.

"So, Emerald. How's the vagabond life been treating you?"

Emerald tried not to squirm. "Good, good," she replied, followed by a pause just long enough to be slightly awkward. "I've been assisting Cinder as I've been able. It's been very—" she wasn't sure where she was going with the sentence because halfway through she realized that complaining about Mercury wasn't proper, "—fulfilling." Yes, that was a good word. Fulfilling.

Sienna nodded slowly in approval and turned back to Cinder, making Emerald feel like an inflatable toy with how much it felt like she tensed and deflated when they turned to her. "And I presume it's been... _fulfilling_ for you too?" she asked Cinder. Emerald took note of the inflection. There was something going on between these two. Based on the looks Sienna was giving Emerald, maybe there was something going on between her and Emerald too— no, that would be ridiculous. Emerald averted her eyes, focusing on the present.

"Most certainly," Cinder said in a low tone. "She can be truly a delight when she puts her mind onto it." Emerald wasn't sure how to respond, so she defaulted to just glancing at Cinder and giving her a short smile.

"I'm sure. Now, if you excuse me, I am tired for the day, and I'll have to retreat to my chambers," Sienna said, getting up and looking at Cinder. "You are free to join me to continue the negotiations there, as I'm sure there's a lot of catching up to do." With that, she walked away and through the door to the side, leaving it slightly ajar. Emerald was confused. Was she suggesting...? No, no. But why would she walk away from the table if she wanted to catch up with Cinder? Actually, she had been asking about Emerald a lot... She started thinking back to the looks she had been given. She wasn't sure what to think. And how did—

Cinder was touching her. Cinder was touching her. Cinder was touching her. Emerald inhaled when she felt the hot hand land on her shoulder, the contact almost feeling electric. They didn't touch. Not in public. It just didn't happen. In public they were all professional, no strings attached. Why was Cinder touching her? Emerald snapped out of it as Cinder hummed inquisitively, making her realize that she had been asked a question.

"I—I'm sorry, what?" she stammered, fidgeting in place as Cinder looked at her with a sly smile. Instead of replying, Cinder rose up from her seat and walked behind Emerald, the weight of her hand on Emerald's shoulder telling her to stay down. Emerald stared straight ahead, trying to suppress a shiver as Cinder's knelt down behind her, the hand grasping her shoulder more firmly. The shiver broke through easily as Cinder chuckled, the dark timbre so near her ear making goosebumps run wild on Emerald's skin.

"I asked you if you'd like to play a..." Cinder let the sentence hand and slid her other hand down to rest on Emerald's hip, "...slightly more active part of these negotiations. Sienna might need some more convincing."

Emerald almost lost her train of thought again, Cinder's hands burning her skin with intensity far beyond just physical heat. This couldn't be real. It was a misunderstanding. Cinder loved playing these games. "I—I—I'm not very good at talking," Emerald managed, her overheated brain just shoving out words in an attempt to do something. She was too aware of how the thumb on her hip was caressing her skin, and how it was ever so slowly sinking downwards.

Cinder moved right up to Emerald's ear, so close that her lips touched her earlobe as she spoke, "You don't need to talk at all, and I know that you are a _charming_ orator if you put in the effort."

The husky sound drove fire into Emerald's core, locking up her throat in the process. Yes, that clearly was innuendo. She wasn't kidding. She was actually asking her to— asking her to— she didn't even know, the touches on her skin and the breath in her ear made thinking difficult. Sienna was pretty hot, admittedly, but she was also so far beyond Emerald's league on several levels that it wasn't even funny. Then again, so was Cinder… She blinked rapidly as Cinder pulled away, the overwhelming presence receding slightly and giving her more room to breathe.

"I can send you back if you so wish. Mercury could probably use some company, and there was that cute lizard girl out there with her eyes quite glued to you." Cinder put her hand gently on Emerald's neck, making her freeze. It didn't clamp down like Emerald had been half-expecting it to, and instead just stayed there as an anchoring contact. "Sienna will have no issues with that," she said, and with her voice softening slightly, "and neither will I."

Emerald felt her breathing even out somewhat as the hand on her hip stopped. Mercury could go fuck himself – or herself, as basically was the case with his doppelganger now – but it did give her a plausible way out of... whatever it was that Sienna was planning, Cinder's tone leaving in the implication that she would make Sienna not have issues with Emerald leaving. Then there was that chameleon girl... No. Cinder's hand grounded her.

Their arrangement was 'open' as Cinder had described it, meaning that both were free to pursue whatever romantic interests they wished. Emerald had, a few times. None of them compared to Cinder. None of them could, and the chameleon wouldn't be any different. It was 'useful,' as Cinder had said, for blowing off steam, but Emerald knew it wasn't true. She needed Cinder. Like air. And now Cinder was asking – _asking_ – for her help, so how could she refuse? Back out like a scared virgin when her mistress asks for a tiny favor? No. Emerald trusted her, with all her heart and soul, the conviction only growing stronger as Cinder deigned to ask for her assistance, as an equal, not presume it. Emerald would give her everything. Anything. She had done so, and would do so.

She nodded shakily, trying to steady her heartbeat. "No, no. I, I'd like to stay. If I can help." She swallowed thickly as a thin tongue traced the shell of her ear and the hand on her neck grew ever so slightly firmer, the hold making her quickly slip into a familiar, now-natural mindset as Cinder assumed control.

"Wonderful," Cinder hissed into her ear, driving goosebumps up her body as the tongue tickled her earlobe. "I'm certain you'll find Sienna quite agreeable." The hand on her hip resumed its movement and shifted down, pressing firmly between Emerald's legs. Emerald opened her mouth in a silent moan as the heat down there redoubled, her knees drifting apart out of reflex to give Cinder better access. She was always hot, and Emerald could feel the heat radiating from the hand as it pressed against the white fabric of her pants. She arched her body, pressing into the touch and against Cinder behind her.

"Eager, are we?" Cinder murmured, making Emerald gasp and buck against her hand when she started nibbling on her ear. The feeling was so ticklish and possessive, and Cinder knew precisely how much Emerald liked it. "We shouldn't keep Sienna waiting," she continued and tugged at Emerald's earlobe as she pulled up and away, leaving her dizzy.

"Yea—yeah," Emerald breathed out and scrambled to her feet as Cinder started walking towards the door Sienna had gone through.


	2. The Smut

**A/N:** And oh boy here we go. This took an eon and a half to finish, for reasons which may be obvious.

* * *

Emerald followed Cinder through the door Sienna had gone through, and closed it behind them. The room itself was not furnished with the same dark earthen tones as the rest of the building, except it had some signs of being lived in. A tea tray on a cupboard, a large bed in the one end of the room and a mound of red pillows towering next to it, a pile of clothes on the floor. Emerald followed the cloth trail with her eyes, finding Sienna standing at the other end of it with her back turned, sipping something from a cup. She was wearing only a black pair of form-fitting boxer shorts, giving them a clear view of how the striped tattoos rippled on her defined back. The dark stripes ran over a few scars, with one particularly jagged mark disappearing under the waistband of the shorts. Emerald found herself imagining how it would end, picturing how she'd trace the scar down under the fabric to caress the firm cheeks the cloth outlined.

She was shaken out of her reverie when Sienna turned around, replacing one sight with another as she gave them a good view of her athletic build. She captured Emerald's eyes with her own, making her freeze like a deer in headlights. A predatory smile was growing on Sienna's face as she ran her eyes up and down Emerald's body, making her consciously aware of how much skin she was usually confident in showing with her choice of attire. The burning eyes roaming her body made her breathing nervous, and she couldn't take her eyes off them even as Sienna started pacing towards them.

"My, both of you, all for myself. I'm in luck, am I not?" Sienna said, putting her finger under Emerald's chin and tilting her head upwards, staring her down and inching their faces closer together.

Emerald took in a fortifying breath as Cinder surprised her by stepping behind her and pressing herself against her back, sandwiching Emerald against Sienna. Cinder's breath tickled her hair as she wrapped her arms around Emerald, framing her navel with her hands while lowering her chin to rest on her shoulder. "For the night, at least. Unless the negotiations drag on."

Sienna hummed right against Emerald's face, letting the air caress her lips and putting her other hand on her cheek before leaning forward into a kiss. It was soft but assertive, filling Emerald's mouth with the taste of herbal tea as Sienna pushed her tongue into the kiss. Emerald didn't know what to think, just meekly going with the flow as her pulse hammered in her ears. The room was suddenly very hot as Sienna pushed forward, squeezing Emerald against Cinder whose hold kept Emerald's arms to her sides. She moaned into the kiss when Cinder's hands started sliding up her stomach and snaked their way under her top, palming her breasts and kneading them to stoke the heat rapidly building inside her. The unnatural warmth of the hands toying with her nipples made her squirm and exhale breathily, only for Sienna to pull her back into the kiss. Emerald gasped when Cinder's hands moved up and hooked onto the metal horseshoe-shaped ring in front of her tube top and pulled it down, letting her breasts fall out of the white X-collar top she still wore.

"A treat, isn't she?" Cinder murmured and tugged the top all the way down Emerald's stomach until it was tangled around her hips. Emerald wasn't sure to whom Cinder was talking to, so she just moaned into Sienna's mouth in response as Cinder shifted gears and started running her finger in tight circles around Emerald's nipple. Cinder threaded her other hand into the mint hair, forming a firm grip against her scalp. "But it's not nice to hoard," she said and pulled Emerald's head back. The grip on her hair was firm and brooked no argument, Emerald following the pull freely and taking a deep breath as Sienna let go of the kiss. Cinder used her hold to turn Emerald's head to the side and locked their eyes. Emerald could scantily breathe as she was stared down by the hungry gaze, distantly feeling Sienna move down to take her nipple into her mouth with her hands caressing Emerald's midsection, but even that was quickly forgotten when Cinder used her grip to yank her forward, consuming her in a kiss.

Emerald gasped, the intensity of it stunning her no matter how many times it happened. The kiss was smoky and scorching hot, making her melt and let herself go, surrendering to Cinder. As with most things in life, in this too Cinder exercised full control, emphasized by how her other hand moved up to rest on Emerald's throat. Emerald's fingers twitched. She wanted to touch her, caress her, _feel_ her more, but she knew that all happened at Cinder's pace. Even so, she was unable to control herself, finding herself reaching back and gripping Cinder's thighs in desperate need for contact. The hand on her throat gently squeezed and the hold on her hair grew harsher, but no further reprimands came. The message was clear: Cinder was in charge, and everything Emerald felt was because Cinder saw it fit. Emerald freely gave her all, her heart pounding as the kiss intensified as Cinder claimed her.

Emerald could only shiver and kiss back, tracing her tongue against Cinders teeth when she met something sharp. The chills going down her back halted and coiled around her spine, settling into exciting, almost unbearable tension which just wouldn't go. The fangs, oh gods above she was doing the fang thing. Her breath caught in her throat as she gingerly traced the fangs just behind Cinder's incisors, anxiety and pride bubbling deep in her stomach. The forked tongue was something everyone saw and most fixated to, but few knew that the Faunus trait extended to the rest of the mouth too, more prominently in the form of the two venomous fangs folded away against her palate. The people who had felt the fangs and lived were few and far between, and Emerald counted herself as one of the lucky few. She could almost taste the latent danger when caressing them, and the intimate knowledge of just how lethal Cinder could be made her feel far hotter than it had any right to. Stronger than even that was the utmost certainty that Cinder would never do it, that she permitted Emerald to be one of the privileged few who deserved her touch. Emerald had laid herself bare – body, mind and soul – and she'd been found worthy. She tried to pour every ounce of her swirling feelings into the kiss, failing miserably as always when Cinder finally pulled away, leaving Emerald a breathless, limp mess staring up at her with adoration and admiration, warmth spreading to her ears as Cinder smiled back to her.

Emerald was dragged back to present when she felt a soft press of teeth on her nipple, Cinder loosening the grip on her hair and pushing Emerald's head forward to meet Sienna's eyes. Emerald swallowed, still trying to come to terms with what was happening. There was something very wrong and very, very right in having a world-renowned terr— _freedom fighter_ so intimately interested in her.

"I think I'm losing my edge," Sienna murmured and moved to Emerald's other breast. "When _I_ kissed her she scantily reacted."

Cinder chuckled into Emerald's ear, the sound alone enough to make the dampness flare in Emerald's core. "She's just a bit shy," she said and slid her hand up from Emerald's throat to her cheek, dragging her thumb up over her mouth and caressing her cheek with it. Everything Cinder did just felt so good, and Emerald couldn't resist pressing against the hand. She had almost managed to steady her breath into something sustainable when Cinder traced her tongue around the inner shell of her ear, making her take a wavering inhale and almost not notice that Cinder was using her other hand to unbuckle her belt. "It was quite the challenge to lure her into my bed the first time."

Emerald squirmed, heat flooding her cheeks. The two were talking about her as if she wasn't there. And really, who could blame her? Cinder was her boss, employer, 'guardian' and the closest thing she had ever had to a parental figure. The thought that Cinder of all people – the stunning genius mastermind – would be actually flirting with Emerald – a fucking street rat with a useful skill – had been preposterous. Still was.

She didn't have time to defend herself as Cinder kissed her jawline and continued, "But worth every moment. She's quite lively once properly tamed." Emerald shuddered, heat flooding her core at the word choice. 'Tamed'. It wasn't that it was wrong either, as she had basically been a wild animal before Cinder took her in and molded her into something more. Images flashed through her mind of her kneeling in front of Cinder with her limbs bound, dripping and yearning for her touch but being forced to wait.

Sienna let go of her nipple, seemingly satisfied with how it had hardened. "I look forward to seeing that," she said and rose up, ghosting over Emerald's skin with her lips until she met Cinder's mouth and silenced her with a kiss. Emerald took deep breaths and realized she wasn't going to be given reprieve with the hands wandering over her, Sienna tugging down her pants and chaps with Cinder starting to roll Emerald's nipples harder between her fingers. With the two kissing right next to her ear, she bit her lip and couldn't help but wonder if Cinder bared her fangs to Sienna too.

The kiss grew more insistent as Emerald's belt finally gave way, Sienna haphazardly tugging the bunched-up top and pants down as low as she could before raising her leg and stomping on the jumble of cloth and leather to push it all the way down, leaving Emerald in just her white top. The sudden movement made her gasp, and the cool air felt heavenly on her skin which only underlined the wet heat radiating between her legs. Freed from their task, Sienna's hands started roaming again, one settling on Emerald's neck and the other reaching behind Cinder, pulling them closer. Emerald shuffled in place, stepping out of her shoes and kicking the bunched-up clothing around her ankles to the side, almost losing her balance as Cinder let go of her breasts and slid her hands down, letting Sienna's chest press against Emerald's. As the hands flowed down, she pressed her thumbs and index fingers together, and Emerald accidentally let out a whine when they slid over her mound, framing her wetness without touching it, Cinder just thumbing the small patch of green hair Emerald had shaved on her mound.

Sienna pulled away from the kiss, their breaths hot on Emerald's cheek. "Sounds like little one is in a rush, doesn't it?" Sienna murmured and nibbled on her jawline, finally starting to tug open the buttons holding her white top together. Cinder knew Emerald too well and capitalized on the assault by twirling her tongue in her ear again, making her moan and buck. She could feel Sienna's grin on her skin. "Her reactions are absolutely delicious." Emerald wasn't sure if that made her want to tone down or emphasize her responses, but she forgot about choosing either way when the grip on the scruff of her neck grew firm and made her breath hitch as her vest fell down. She wasn't going to make it out of here alive. Even with Cinder alone it felt like she was burnt down to a puddle by the end of it, but with two of them? She'd lose her mind.

"You haven't seen the first thing," Cinder husked and nibbled on the skin behind her ear, this time hard enough for it to sting. "You wouldn't believe how delectable she looks in a collar."

Emerald shuddered as she thought back to the inconspicuous red-and-gold leather collar Cinder liked to put on her on special occasions, the physical manifestation of her submission. The weight of it and the gentle pressure were constant reminders of Cinder's control, no, ownership over her, and just the memory of Cinder taking her with it on made her shiver. With it on, she wasn't Emerald. Or even a person. All she was, was Cinder's. She couldn't wait for the next time, throwing everything away at Cinder's feet and trusting that she'd give her everything she needed and more. It wasn't too different from how their relationship had panned out in reality.

Sienna frowned, sliding her hand down to Emerald's shoulder to massage it slowly. "I'm not fond of collars myself. There was a war about the very things."

Cinder hummed quizzically, tracing short kisses on Emerald's skin towards her shoulder. "It's a matter of context, Sienna. There is little worth in things unjustly taken. But there's beauty in it..." she paused on the peak of Emerald's shoulder, baring her teeth. She bit down hard, making Emerald moan loudly and throw her head back, her hand shooting reflexively to the back of Cinder's head to press her harder against the skin. "...when it is freely given?" Cinder continued, smiling against the row of indentations she had left on Emerald's shoulder. There had been no fangs involved – nothing ever under the skin – but the bite made the arousal Emerald felt heat up and multiply, just the feeling of being marked as Cinder's property making her buck. She exhaled as Cinder started licking at the spot, the pain dulling down to an ache she had grown to love.

She flinched when she felt her wrist being grabbed, realizing that she had put her hand on Cinder's head without permission. Cinder firmly moved the hand off, and before Emerald managed to apologize, she brought it down and pressed a kiss on her knuckles, eyes filled with amusement as she flicked her own hair back to the perfection Emerald had somehow managed to disturb. Emerald hoped Cinder wasn't smiling wasn't because Emerald was unwittingly making another stupid face – and, by gods, Cinder putting a mirror in their room had been an eye-opening experience of the worst kind when she had realized just how unrestricted she was in her expressions – but regardless she was grateful when Cinder didn't press the unspoken infraction.

"I suppose," Sienna said slowly, capturing Emerald's attention. She was staring at the spot where Cinder had bitten and moved closer, leaning down to breath against the collarbone on the opposite side before she started rolling her tongue on her clavicle, sprinkling in occasional nips and slowly ramping in intensity. The hand on her shoulder slid downward, her nails lightly tracing against Emerald's skin and reminding her that Sienna had filed them to sharpness to underline her Faunus heritage, so even the light grazing left behind subtle tingles.

A particularly hard bite made Emerald moan appreciatively and crane her neck back, giving Sienna more room. There was a short hum and the bite grew more possessive, making Emerald breathe out a swear as Sienna gained more confidence and sharp nails raked down her back, leaving stinging lines behind which melted gradually into warm tingling. The sensations only intensified when Cinder joined in, latching her mouth on the other side of her neck and making her whimper as the ache of being marked doubled. Cinder's own hands started to grow more callous, tracing dark lines on Emerald's skin as she pressed their bodies close, Cinder's breasts pressing against the trails Sienna had just left and trapping Emerald between the two heated bodies.

Sienna made a noise Emerald could only describe as purring as she let go of her neck and traced her tongue over the mark she had left, not-so-gently dragging her nails down Emerald's sides. "My, little one," she murmured as she moved from scratching to caressing when she reached Emerald's mons and cupped the forming wet patch between her legs. "Trapped between fang and claw makes you this excited? Seems like you have quite the fondness for the sharper edge of pleasure," she continued and started placing another mark on Emerald's shoulder. The building heat of the bites made Emerald's breath hitch, and she responded just by starting to gyrate her hips, grinding against both of the women and trying to get more stimulation from the hand on her sex.

As Sienna resumed the bite, Cinder let go of her neck. "That she does, much to my enjoyment," Cinder husked and nibbled on Emerald's jawline, sliding her hand up Emerald's stomach to palm her breast. "She just makes the cutest noises when you tweak her just right," she said and emphasized her point by pinching a nipple, the sudden jolt making Emerald's moan waver. "Don't you?"

"Yes—yes ma'am," Emerald breathed out, her head spinning from the onslaught as the throbbing pain started to haze over her thinking, dulling everything. She was so hot she felt dizzy, and her arousal had been teased to the point where it was almost unbearable, her sex clenching with every bite and scratch. She needed Cinder to touch her or she would burn up. That was a need Cinder was happy to stoke, and even happier to ignore. As a result, they had an agreement that Emerald wasn't allowed to cum during their sessions without express permission. The utter loss of control was so exhilarating that obeying her became almost impossible as Cinder would build her up and make her wait and squirm, teasing her to the brink before giving her the order and making her scream her voice hoarse. Emerald hoped that Cinder was feeling merciful today, and she moaned and bucked against Sienna's hand which was stubbornly just resting on her sex and following her movements.

Emerald hissed as the gentle ravaging continued with Cinder biting down just below her ear and kneading her ass with both hands. Sienna moved down to kiss her nipple again, wonderful spikes of pain starting to come from it as the kiss grew toothy, and Emerald let out a sigh as the hand of her sex finally started moving with slow, round movements. Emerald reached out with her hand, threading her fingers through Sienna's hair and pulling her closer to wordlessly encourage her to continue.

She blinked and froze when she felt a cat ear flick against her palm, finding Sienna staring at her. Oh no. That had to be a faux pas. She and her stupid hands. She knew how much pride Cinder took in her heritage and you didn't just fondle people's animal parts, especially with someone like Sienna.

"Sorry, sorry," Emerald mumbled and drew her hand back, hoping that she hadn't just ruined something and that Sienna would just let it go.

Instead, Sienna chuckled and rose to meet her face to face. "Relax, little one," she murmured and ran her palms over Emerald's stomach. "There's no need to be so tense here. Just let go and let us do the worrying, yes?"

Emerald swallowed down a sigh of relief, with Cinder moving to caress Emerald's biceps and working her way down her arms. "She's right you know. The only tension you should feel..." Cinder said and ran one of her hands down to Emerald's pussy, "...is right here. Okay?"

Emerald arched into the touch, pushing against Cinder's hand which was just lazily spreading her wetness around with maddeningly light touches, reminding her of the eventual reward. She moaned and nodded, closing her eyes when a finger brushed against her clitoris. She didn't flinch when Sienna let out a hum and leaned forward to kiss her again, this time making it a lazy and languid affair.

"Good girl," Cinder whispered into her ear, the tone raising goosebumps on Emerald's skin. Cinder very rarely called her that without the collar on, and on one occasion just the words alone had been enough to make Emerald cum on the spot. She arched backwards, moving away from the teasing hand to press her body against Cinder harder in search of more contact. Cinder chuckled and used her free hand to grasp Emerald's opposing wrist, placing it around Sienna's cat ear. It swiveled against her palm, and Emerald started gingerly rubbing the short fur between her thumb and forefinger. She traced its edge and it flicked again adorably, and Emerald couldn't resist holding it and lightly scratching its base, pressing harder into the kiss. She loved cats, but with her lifestyle she just could never get one, so this once she let herself indulge in feeling the warm fuzziness against her fingers and Cinder's hand teasing her. Sienna hummed into the kiss and slowly pulled back, showing that Cinder was giving her other ear similar treatment.

"They're just so cute," Emerald blurted out, snapping her mouth shut in embarrassment as the blush on her face redoubled so much she thought she might pop a blood vessel.

Sienna just laughed, flicking both of her ears at once and sliding her hands down to Emerald's ass. "I usually try to go for 'fierce', but here I'm happy to take 'cute' too." Emerald quickly forgot about the embarrassment when Cinder's teasing fingers suddenly pushed into her, the shock of pleasure making her thighs snap together as she squeezed hard on the pair of fingers swirling inside her, trying to keep them in place. Emerald breathed out a whimper as Cinder pulled out of her, not resisting as Cinder pushed the fingers into Emerald's mouth. She moaned around the fingers as she tasted her own arousal, slowly and deliberately licking them clean. She knew how much Cinder liked seeing her do that, so she played the part eagerly, tilting her head back and meeting Cinder's eyes as she sucked on the fingers. The look Emerald got was full of lust, the amber eyes taking in every detail of the lips wrapped around her fingers.

Sienna kneaded Emerald's ass roughly before letting go and running her hands past Cinder's thighs to grope her too. Sienna licked her lips and gave Emerald one last look before turning her eyes to Cinder. "But as much fun as playing with her is, I can't help but notice that you're still dressed, Cinder."

"All in good time," Cinder said with a smile as she slowly worked the fingers in and out of Emerald's mouth. "But I think it would be prudent to give Emerald here a break to cool down." The fingers started pulling away from Emerald's mouth, and she gave them a hasty kiss just as they left her lips. She tried to chase after them until Cinder's other hand settled back on her throat and pushed her back. Emerald didn't resist the movement as Cinder moved to the side and kept pushing her back, slowly bending her down towards the floor. First down to her knees, Cinder taking a short moment to nudge Emerald's stance wide, and then backwards all the way down until her back was flat against the soft carpet. Emerald crossed her hands under her and spread her knees wider to expose herself to Cinder as much as possible. With a final, firm push on her forehead, Cinder deposited her on the floor and rose up, giving her the unspoken command to stay down. Emerald switched between looking at the two women left standing and swallowed hard as both of them staring down at her. She felt like a piece of meat in a predator enclosure as the other two raked their eyes across her body, the vulnerable position making her pussy clench as Sienna directed her attention to the dripping heat between her legs.

"Carpet matches the drapes," Sienna murmured. "Cute."

"She always is," Cinder said and reached over to Sienna, palming one of her breasts and using her other hand to hook her thumb under the waistband of her shorts.

"Sneaky, but no," Sienna purred and grabbed the hand on her shorts so fast that Emerald could barely even see the movement. She gripped the wrist and turned around to face Cinder, moving the arm up next to their heads. "I expected you of all people to remember that I fight for equality. It wouldn't do to leave you fully clothed, would it?" she said and leaned close, pressing a hard kiss on Cinder's neck. Based on how Cinder hissed, there were teeth involved, and Cinder used her free hand to grab one of Sienna's cat ears. She didn't pull it, but the hold was clearly firm.

"Careful, kitten. Wouldn't want to be burned." The way Sienna's ear twitched made it clear to Emerald that for other people, it would be extremely unhealthy to try to use that nickname, but all Cinder got was a slightly harder bite.

"Don't push it," Sienna growled and tugged open the small ribbon holding the cleavage of Cinder's dress together. Emerald's mouth went dry as she saw how the shoulderless dress slumped slightly and revealed just a tiny bit more of her pale shoulders. Sienna reached around her to open the strap holding the back together and the dress fell more, only being held up by her bust and showing a hint of her biceps. To torture Emerald even more, intentionally or not, she left the dress there and pulled Cinder's hand close to her mouth, placing a kiss on the knuckle before she started tugging off the strip of fabric looping around Cinder's middle finger, extending from the sleeve. She took her sweet time doing that, using her other hand to roam around Cinder's body. Emerald almost groaned when after finally slipping the loop off the finger, Sienna moved to the other hand to repeat the process, letting go of Cinder's wrist and allowing her to rake her nails down her back.

She finally managed to pull off the second loop, still drawing out the process by unclipping the ornamental feathery gem which topped the side slit of the dress. Only then did she move her hands to grasp the top of the dress – and left them there, leaning over to kiss Cinder on the lips. Emerald huffed, each passing moment making the fire in her core burn hotter as the kiss went on. They took their time, Cinder tracing her fingers up and down Sienna's back and stepping out of her heels, flicking them elegantly to the side and dropping down few inches in height to meet Sienna at eye level.

Sienna pulled away and Emerald tensed in anticipation, only for Sienna to start kneading Cinder's breasts through the dress. Emerald let her head fall back in frustration until she saw the dress dip slightly. She craned her neck to see better, eyes glued to the descending edge of the cloth. It revealed a simple black bustier, Emerald intently following the swell of her breasts until the dress fell down further, inch by inch revealing her smooth and pale stomach until the garment finally fell all the way down, giving Emerald a perfect view of the black lacing going up the side of her shorts which let skin peek from between the sparse crisscrossing ribbon.

Emerald moaned quietly and squirmed to see past Sienna as Cinder reached behind her own back and the bustier fell loose, fully revealing her breasts. The glimpses Emerald got from behind Sienna were as tantalizing as they were taunting. Cinder's breasts were so full and firm, begging for Emerald to kiss and worship them. She couldn't remember how many times she had had her face buried in them, screaming her voice hoarse into the soft skin as she was given release.

Only now, she was lying on the floor and it was Sienna who caressed the mounds, suckling and biting on one nipple and using her hand to tease the other. Emerald was briefly distracted as Cinder took the opportunity to this time successfully hook her thumbs under the waistband of Sienna's shorts to shimmy them down. The tight curve of her ass drew Emerald's eye, especially when Sienna started shifting her hips to make the shorts fall all the way down, giving Emerald a great view of how the firm cheeks bounced. Cinder emphasized that by giving one of them a quick slap which sent it rippling– not quite a spank, but close. Sienna groaned into the kiss and pressed against Cinder harder, moving her hand to the side of Cinder's shorts in retaliation.

Emerald tunnel-visioned there, her pulse hammering as Sienna's fingers slowly undid the knots holding the open side of the shorts together. One by one the ribbons loosened, the shorts starting to grow loose until the flaps fell to the sides entirely and a quick tug on the other side sent the shorts to the floor. Emerald only got a quick glimpse of the waxed mons before Sienna moved in, pushing her knee between Cinder's legs and leaning into the kiss. The throbbing in Emerald's core intensified and she let out a sharp exhale. She could never get used to seeing Cinder naked, and the sheer beauty and grace always left her breathless. She wanted to kiss her, to touch her. She needed to feel Cinder against her. She needed to be in Sienna's place, melting into that kiss. Something ugly reared its head at the back of Emerald's mind as she watched Sienna moan, but that was burned away as Cinder opened her eyes and met Emerald's. The gaze was hungry, and she didn't let go even as she pulled back from the kiss.

"As much as she must enjoy the show we're putting up, my little gem there has been left entirely neglected," she said, gesturing to Emerald and making Sienna look over her shoulder. Emerald bucked her hips once for good measure, trying to sway them.

"Poor thing," Sienna said with a small pout. "Teased so much and then left to wait for her turn while we fool around."

Cinder chuckled and crouched down to Emerald's side, not breaking eye contact and compelling Emerald to not look away no matter how alluring the chest and long legs were in her peripheral vision. Slowly, she pressed her index finger against Emerald's pussy and started running the tip of her finger up through the slit. The light touch sent Emerald reeling from the sudden pleasure, and she let out a choked moan as Cinder ran her finger over her clit. Her exhale wavered as the finger disappeared and left her just slightly more wound-up than she had been, and she bit her lip in desperation.

"Good thing that she is _very_ good at waiting," Cinder murmured and traced her wet finger up over Emerald's navel.

"Is that so?" Sienna said and stepped over Emerald to crouch on her other side. "What else is she good at?"

Cinder hummed in deliberation and kept tracing her fingernail on Emerald's stomach, the light scratching making her shiver. "Taking orders. Looking cute. Pickpocketing."

Sienna raised an eyebrow and threw her leg over Emerald, straddling her and staring her in the face. "Such nimble hands, one could think she has stolen my heart already," she purred and leaned down, Emerald feeling her breath on her neck. She averted her eyes from Cinder's as she craned her neck back, baring herself to Sienna. Just the heat radiating from the body above her was making her run hot. Gods, why wouldn't they just touch her? A glance at Cinder told her what she already knew, the small smile on Cinder's face showing just how much she enjoyed seeing Emerald squirm.

Emerald let out a surprised moan when she felt Sienna's bite down on the side of her neck, harder than before. It was quickly followed by more bites interspersed with harsh licks, the onslaught making Emerald buck and writhe against Sienna. It finally stopped as Sienna reached her ear and breathed down on the throbbing spot she had just finished leaving, as much out of breath as Emerald was.

"I must say," she whispered, the air tickling Emerald's ear and making her shiver, "this is the first time I've been so intimately close to a human woman. So timid, so defenseless... I can hardly resist ravaging her when she's so receptive like this."

Emerald arched her back and wrapped her arms around Sienna's neck, trying to get more contact. "Please," she whimpered and shuddered from the dominating aura as Sienna sighed in her ear.

Emerald lay there in a daze until she flinched when Cinder grabbed her wrists. "Nimble hands indeed," Cinder said, meeting her eyes with an amused look on her face. Her mind was swirling for a moment. Touching Sienna was allowed, right? Unless the earlier press on her forehead had actually meant 'don't move' rather than 'stay down.' She tried moving her hands away, but Cinder kept them firmly there. "I think we should figure out a way of keeping her hands in check before she steals something more valuable than your heart."

Emerald whined, partially due to the offending statement – she'd never pick a negotiation partner as a mark, that's just poor form – but mostly out of arousal. She loved the feeling of pushing against her restraints while Cinder toyed with her, the feeling of utter vulnerability making her tingle all over.

Sienna chuckled. "You wound me so. But I have just the thing," she said and started pulling back. Cinder held her grip on Emerald's wrists and moved them to the sides, letting Sienna duck out, and then taking her place to straddle over Emerald's chest. Emerald swallowed drily as Cinder settled on top of her, towering over her and pressing her hands beside her head. Emerald's eyes were drawn to Cinder's face, and she couldn't suppress the resulting shudder as the weight settled on top of her. Her eyes were full of lust and hunger, giving her a silent promise of things to come. Emerald knew she was mentally sorting over the hundreds of different ways she could ravish her, and all combined it just made Emerald throb, a breathless whimper leaving her lips.

Cinder smiled viciously and pressed Emerald's wrists against the carpet hard before letting go, wordlessly telling her to keep them there. She left them there and shuffled closer until her pussy was right over Emerald's face, the neat slit beading with arousal and making Emerald swallow hard. She felt Cinder's stare on her face, but she was too fixated on the sight of Cinder's sex to meet her eyes. She opened her mouth in a quiet moan as Cinder spread her lips with two fingers, revealing her pink core. Emerald clenched and licked her lips, focused entirely on the sight above her. She wanted nothing more than to just ram her face against it and devour every last drop of her mistress, repaying every touch and caress tenfold until she ran out of air. She could almost taste it already and she stuck out her tongue, almost vibrating in place. All she needed was the permission.

"Do you want a taste?" Cinder asked, shifting her hips from side to side.

"Yes ma'am," Emerald breathed out and started craned her neck up.

Until Cinder's other hand pushed her forehead back down. "Patience," Cinder hummed and lowered herself closer, starting to run her fingers over her pussy. Emerald almost groaned as Cinder stopped right above her. Cinder was taunting her, circling her clit once and making Emerald remember how it would feel against her tongue. She wanted to taste her, to feel her, to make her feel good, and having that prize hang just beyond her reach was torturous. She could have it too, just an inch away from her lips. It would be so easy to just dive in and lose herself to the succulent taste and hear how Cinder would moan in appreciation.

But she knew the orders.

Conflicting feelings swirled in her head as she twitched under Cinder until she slumped down in defeat, looking up to Cinder's eyes with a pleading look. She couldn't keep this from her for long, right?

Cinder looked down on her with a satisfied smile and moaned quietly as she pushed a finger inside herself. "So obedient... Good girl." Emerald let out a wavering exhale and felt her whole body throb from the sound of Cinder's voice and how she flaunted her dominion over her, how she had her so wrapped around her finger.

She hadn't even realized that Sienna had returned until she felt a band of some sort slip around her right ankle, moving up her leg and cinching tight just above her knee. Cinder kept her eyes on Emerald for a little while longer until she turned around, taking Emerald's right hand and guiding it to the band. Emerald had to pull her knee up to reach it, and Sienna quickly slipped another attached band around her wrist to bind her hand against her knee. Emerald swallowed, feeling the press of the elastic on her skin and pulled her other leg up, starting to offer her other hand to be bound before catching herself and pressing it against the carpet where Cinder had left it. She looked up to see an approving nod from Cinder and fruitlessly squirmed as she saw her push another finger inside, Emerald waiting dutifully until Cinder moved her other hand to be bound. More control slipped from Emerald as the band wound tight, forcing her into a defenseless position with Cinder towering over her. She couldn't see Sienna behind Cinder, but she could all but feel the eyes roaming on her body. A tingling feeling at the base of her skull was telling her to close her legs and protect herself, but she ignored it and spread her legs further, the anticipation turning the tingle into a full-blown shiver.

"Someone's getting excited," Sienna murmured and started tracing her hands down Emerald's stomach. The pressure made her hold her breath, and she looked up to Cinder while biting her lip as she felt Sienna's breath against her pussy, the overflowing wetness amplifying the soft caress of air to an almost unbearable level. Her thighs shook and she bucked her hips reflexively for any stimulation. Sienna just hummed and spread Emerald's lips fully, letting her stew in her arousal with the slow breaths tickling her inner lips and making her clench. Emerald let out a whimper as Cinder reveled in her torment, languidly moving her finger in and out of herself.

"Aren't you eager, little one?" Sienna continued and peeled back Emerald's clitoral hood, blowing air on the twitching nub just millimeters away. "So wet and willing, just for us. Your cute pussy begging to be ravaged." Every sound Sienna made was torture against Emerald's oversensitive sex, making her body shake from the tension.

"P—please, I need it," Emerald said and looked Cinder in the eyes, knowing how much she liked seeing her beg. Cinder smiled widely and wordlessly leaned back with her hand, tapping a finger against Emerald's hipbone. Oh no. That spot was ticklish and so very—

Lightning-fast, Sienna pulled Emerald's knee forward and dove down, biting down hard on the spot. Emerald moaned and arched, throwing her head back as a mix of pain and pleasure exploded from her hip. Sienna didn't let up, gnawing and nipping at the sensitive spot which kept Emerald writhing, her mind too overwhelmed for words to come out. Emerald gasped for air and slumped down as she was given a few seconds of reprieve, panting and begging Cinder with her eyes. Her core was throbbing from the crushing arousal and sweat matted her forehead, her body running on overdrive. Cinder just looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't stop now, Sienna dear," Cinder said, adding in another finger and using her other hand to tease her own nipple. "She can take whatever you want to throw at her, don't you?" She gave Emerald a meaningful look.

"I—please, more," Emerald babbled, the words interrupted with a groan as Sienna latched onto her other hipbone, giving it a harsh bite. Emerald choked and bucked her hips against Sienna, the pain making her pussy clench from the unbearable tension.

"You're a hardy minx, little one," Sienna murmured and dragged her teeth down across Emerald's skin. "Be careful what you wish for." With no other warning, Emerald could barely fill her lungs before Sienna chomped down on her inner thigh. Pain shot through her body, barely registering in her mind as it coiled around the throbbing knot deep in her stomach, igniting the fire building there. Emerald let out animalistic noises as Sienna got to work, scratching and biting every inch of her thighs, each jolt of pain making her jerk and buck. She outright screamed as Sienna bit down on the skin around her clit, pressing her teeth on the soft skin without touching the nub. The sharp teeth wandered around her sex, not giving her the release she desperately needed and just rimmed her sex with future bruises, more and more arousal flowing onto the wet patch below her.

All the while Cinder's eyes bored into her, pinning her to the floor like a butterfly and not losing a second of her suffering as she tended to her own needs right on Emerald's face, flaunting her superiority. Emerald didn't know how long it took, but when Sienna pulled back without instantly descending on her again, she had left Emerald was a sweating, panting mess. Her inner thighs stung with two blotchy, aching lines pointing right to where she needed it the most. She hiccuped when Sienna ran the flat of her tongue over her slit, the sudden burst of pleasure locking up her vocal chords as it shoved her to the edge.

"Such wonderful noises. She even tastes good," Sienna said and smacked her lips, running her thumb over Emerald's pelvis with her breath still tickling Emerald's pussy which felt like it was about to burst.

"Please," Emerald started, voice wavering as she looked at Cinder with pleading eyes. Her sex was pulsing, just the teasing breaths and touches enough to make her primed and ready. The pressure was aching. "Please ma'am, I'm close."

"Yes you are."

Emerald choked and squirmed, praying for Cinder to continue. Instead, Cinder only smiled and drew her fingers out of her sex, spreading her index- and middle fingers so that a strand of arousal stretched between them. She wordlessly leaned down, pressing them against Emerald's lips. Too petrified to react, Emerald let her spread the arousal around a bit before pushing her fingers into Emerald's mouth. The familiar tangy taste was heavenly, and Emerald pushed down her own discomfort for a moment to suck on the fingers, finally allowed to taste Cinder. She was lost in that until she saw Sienna's head peek above Cinder's shoulder, a toothy smile on her face.

"She's adorable when she's desperate," she mused and put her hands on Cinder's hips, sliding them up to support her breasts.

"She's always adorable," Cinder murmured and took Emerald's tongue between her fingers, Emerald not resisting as Cinder wagged it around inside her mouth before letting go and allowing her to continue sucking. "But she's downright irresistible when she's strung-up and horny. Like putty in my hands." She let out a deep sigh and ran her other hand through her hair as Sienna kneaded her breasts and placed a kiss on the crook of her neck, the hand on her breast starting to flow down to her core. Emerald would have blushed if she had had the spare blood for that, looking up at the two women. The way they talked about her as if she weren't here was as embarrassing as it was arousing.

Sienna started tracing her hand down Cinder's body, cupping her slit. "You think you can race her?"

Cinder chuckled and nodded, Emerald whimpering and shaking as she felt Sienna's other hand slide over her sex. "You'll hold it, won't you?" Cinder murmured and looked down on her. Emerald looked at them in alarm, moving from one pair of hungry eyes to the next. She was so close, they couldn't—

"Good girl," Cinder sighed, Emerald letting out an alarmed moan as Sienna pressed her hands against their pussies. Emerald whimpered around the fingers in her mouth as she saw that Sienna was repeating the movements on both of them, giving her a good view on how the fingers moved over her own pussy. Cinder moaned as Sienna ran a few circles around their clits, Emerald squeezing her eyes shut and trying to ignore it. She could do it. She'd do it. The finger dipped into her, making her let out a sob. It was too much, all the teasing, she couldn't—

"Look at me," Cinder breathed out, making Emerald snap her eyes open instantly. Cinder was looking down at her, eyes dark with lust and breathing uneven, and she slammed her hands down to the sides of Emerald's head, roughly grasping the mint hair with a hard pull. Emerald squeaked as Sienna pushed two fingers into them, making her clench urgently as Sienna just sped up. This was bad, she couldn't, she needed—

 _"Fuck!"_ Cinder moaned and jerked Sienna's hand off, pushing herself flush against Emerald's face. Otherwise Emerald would've been too strained to react, but this one action had been branded so deep in her subconsciousness that the response was immediate, and as soon as Cinder's pussy touched her lips, she latched onto it, licking and sucking needily. Emerald let out a happy sob as the taste flooded her mouth and Sienna pulled her hand off her sex to tease Cinder's breasts, leaving Emerald pulsing on the brink as Cinder fell over it.

Cinder's orgasms were so beautiful, her whole heated body glowing and clenching on top of Emerald, her clit twitching when it was sucked on, the bucking hips smearing wetness on Emerald's face. Cinder's face, too, looked so pretty, all the masks and sharp features and briefly melting down into something softer as she closed her eyes in bliss. Cinder pulled at her hair painfully, dragging her as close as she could as Emerald lapped at her fervently. Feeling Cinder clench around her tongue at the peak of ecstasy was almost enough to set Emerald off, but she just barely managed to hold it in as Cinder rode her climax. Emerald's pussy was clenching from the loss, but even worse was that she hadn't been the one to be the one to tip Cinder over, instead being used to just top off the climax.

Eventually Cinder's grinding subsided and she raised her sex off Emerald's face with the tight grip on her hair loosening, her eyes never leaving Emerald's. Realizing that Cinder's thighs were still within her reach, Emerald started worshiping them, kissing and licking on the inner thigh and trying to not smear too much of the arousal on her face onto the pearly skin. Sienna was content to just run her hands up and down Cinder's midsection, occasionally tracing down with her sharp nails. The hands on Emerald's temples slid down slightly to cup her cheeks, Cinder running her thumb in a slow circle. Emerald pressed into the touch as Cinder let out a slow exhale, her forked tongue peeking from behind her teeth.

"Was that good for you, ma'am?" Emerald asked, blinking slowly and trying her best to play the part of a submissive servant. A role which, all thing considered, came very easily to her.

 _"Very,"_ Cinder purred, the sound sending heat to Emerald's core. "Such a good girl," Cinder murmured as she reached to tuck a lock of hair behind Emerald's ear and scratched her scalp lightly, the affection making Emerald feel warm. She gasped, the spell breaking as she felt Sienna's hand land on her pussy, the latent arousal flaring back to the forefront of her mind.

"Cinder, little one here is so wound-up that she's going to cum from your taste alone if you go for a second round," Sienna said from behind Cinder, emphasizing her point by running her fingers in a tight circle. Emerald swore breathlessly and writhed under the pair, the sudden pleasure making her hips buck. Emerald whined as Sienna kept the demonstration up far longer than necessary, Cinder taking no interest in responding and just intently stared at Emerald's face. The hand finally drew back, and Emerald slumped down in a breathless heap with her pussy throbbing helplessly. "I do have just the thing though..." Sienna drawled, making a show of licking each of her fingers clean and making Emerald swallow under the predatory gaze. Cinder hummed and turned around to meet Sienna's eyes, a silent communication between the two going on until both smiled. "One moment," Sienna said and got to her feet, leaving to do something to the side.

Cinder had a demure look on her face as she turned back to Emerald. She shook her hips from side to side, drawing Emerald's eyes back to the glistering pussy. "Would you like the full course next?" Cinder said, taunting her again by keeping the prize just out of her reach.

"Gods, yes, ma'am, please," Emerald breathed and licked her lips, the taste she had been given only making it harder to resist. She yearned to just bury her head between Cinder's legs and give her all the orgasms she could take. Emerald wanted to be the one who made her feel good, tasting and feeling every movement on the way as she brought Cinder to ecstasy. She couldn't wait.

"Other plans," Sienna said as she popped into her vision from above, facing Cinder, and knelt over Emerald to strap something over her mouth. It was a gag of some sort, and a rubbery insert was pushed into her mouth. Emerald blinked as she realized that it was a dildo gag, letting out a long, pitiful whine as the protruding dildo pointed at Cinder's slit. Sienna chuckled and patted the side of Emerald's head. "So thirsty."

"And so dutiful," Cinder said, taking the wind out of Emerald's sails. She'd get her reward when Cinder saw it fit, no earlier. Emerald bit the gag in her mouth and tried to look irresistible. Cinder had to let her eat her out soon. Cinder nodded in silent approval and shifted her hips forward, Sienna joining in to spread Cinder's lips again. Emerald swallowed as she was greeted with the familiar sight of Cinder's pussy, her folds even wetter than before. She could still taste the tang in her mouth, reminding her of the few fleeting moments she had had to show her devotion. Cinder sighed quietly as the tip touched her, pausing for a second before pushing herself on it. The way the slender toy sank into her was captivating, every millimeter silently sliding past her folds until Cinder's hips were flush with Emerald's face. Sienna hummed and let her hand slide upward, running one finger around Cinder's clitoris. The resulting breathy moan was everything Emerald wanted in her life, and she could feel Cinder clamping on the toy from the way the rubber insert moved.

Cinder started slowly rolling her hips, brushing Sienna's cheek with the back of her hand before pulling her into a kiss. Sienna leaned forward into the kiss, dragging her nails on Cinder's skin to wrap her in an embrace and pressing their bodies together. Emerald was briefly mesmerized by the unique angle, the stark contrast between pale white and dark brown skin making her legs twitch in an attempt to ease the pressure. The way their breasts slid against each other made her throat dry, but her eyes were drawn to how the flat stomachs flexed right in front of her with muscles rolling under their skin. Sienna's own pussy was right over Emerald's eyes, and she felt some smug satisfaction when she saw how wet it was, a few streaks of arousal trickling down her thighs.

Cinder moaned into the kiss which sent an empty throb down Emerald's stomach, the musk of the two women so close to her filling her nose and making her all too consciously aware of her own neglected wetness. She groaned into her gag as Cinder reached down, tracing her fingertips on Sienna's abdominals and eventually finding her slit to play with. It was torturous to just watch it all, Sienna rolling her hips against Cinder's finger, their bodies gyrating against each other and Cinder's pussy spreading arousal right on Emerald's face, but the evil gag kept her from participating, giving her only the rubbery taste of the insert in her mouth.

She moaned when Cinder cupped Emerald's cheek with her other hand, sliding her palm up over the side of the gag to thread her fingers into Emerald's hair, equally reassuring as it was teasing. Emerald needed more contact and silently pressed against the hold, skin thrumming as the grip tightened to give her a pleasant pull. It just wasn't enough, and the accelerating roll of Cinder's hips and the hold on her hair only made her thirst worse. She needed Cinder, needed to feel Cinder's body weight atop her own, those clever hands roaming and toying with her and the sharp tongue whispering filth and praises into her ear. The mental image made her sex clench, and she let out a whine when Cinder slipped a second finger into Sienna, building up the pace and casting a droplet of arousal on the bridge of Emerald's nose. Sienna broke the kiss and pulled back, breathing heavily and spreading her legs more, inching herself closer to Emerald enough that Cinder's knuckles started brushing against the tip of Emerald's nose as they pumped into Sienna.

"Little one down there is about to lose her mind based on the sounds she's making," Sienna breathed and rolled her hips, her voice a bit unsteady. Emerald couldn't see their faces, but she still whined and bucked her hips, trying to sway them.

"She'll obey," Cinder said and tightened her grip slightly. Emerald nodded and squirmed. Yes, yes she would, but she really, _really_ didn't want to.

"I could make her lose her mind another way," Sienna continued, the evil grin plain in her voice even if Emerald couldn't see her face. The wording made her wary, but the tension building in her mind and body made almost anything a preferable alternative to this limbo.

Cinder hummed inquisitively, and Sienna leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Emerald huffed, anxiety growing in her stomach. They were keeping her in the dark for a reason, and her mind was running wild imagining the possibilities. Maybe she had a Sybian and they'd strap her in, making her cum her brains out. Or maybe Cinder had told her about the collar... no, that would feel wrong. It wasn't for others. Could be a whip. She could probably cum from just that by now. Or aphrodisiac gel. She shivered, remembering the one time Cinder had brought it. She really hoped it wasn't aphrodisiac gel.

Cinder laughed, her deep, melodic voice raising goosebumps on Emerald's skin. "Sienna, you are _filth,"_ she chuckled, punctuating her words by thrusting sharply into her. "I love it."

Sienna just hummed in response and pulled back from Cinder's fingers, the two of them looking down at Emerald with knowing smiles as Cinder stopping her gyrating and wiped her fingers on Emerald's other cheek. Emerald looked at them anxiously, the amber stares heating her up. This was going to be the end of her. She knew it, vibrating in place from the sheer tension.

Sienna leaned down with a predatory smile, locking eyes with Emerald. "Well, little one," she drawled, bearing down on her, "Do you know what cats can do?"

Emerald blinked once in confusion. Purr? No, doesn't make sense. She wracked her brain. ...hairballs? No. Idiot. For once, she was glad about being gagged because she knew she would have blurted out something, and she just hesitantly shook her head as she was able.

"Good," Sienna growled and stood up without breaking eye contact, biting her lip and giving her pussy a short caress before walking to the side. Emerald tried to see where she went, but the bit in her mouth and a sharp tug on her temple quickly turned her attention back to Cinder.

"Waiting for your turn like the good girl you are," Cinder murmured and threaded her other hand into Emerald's hair too, using her grip to push herself back and forth on the dildo. "So cute and horny." She started moving faster, with each impact of her hips shaking Emerald's vision, the only steady things she could see being the two burning eyes boring into her. She whined and twitched, the dirty talk stoking her arousal even further as Cinder continued, her voice lowering to a whisper, "My personal plaything." Emerald moaned in agreement; yes, yes she was, now please use her! Emerald whimpered and arched as she tried to meet Cinder's thrusts, trapped by the smoldering gaze more than she was by her weight.

Sienna groaned and hissed from behind Cinder, having returned at some point. "This was originally just a very expensive gag gift, but I think our toy here is going to love it." Love what? She couldn't see, so she gave a wary look to Cinder who just grinned silently and kept gyrating her hips. Sienna started spreading Emerald's legs, who quickly helped by pulling her knees as far back as she could, exposing her aching pussy. She needed to cum so bad. She squealed as Sienna raked her fingers down Emerald's midsection, igniting dulled throbbing and making Emerald arch into the sharp nails. Reaching her bruised hips, Sienna chuckled. "So fucking wet," she said and ran her hands to the sides of Emerald's pussy, spreading it wider. Emerald clenched reflexively, her oversensitive sex quivering from the lack of stimulation. She choked and moaned as something warm and firm pressed against her folds, and just barely managed to keep her legs up. It was a strap-on of some sort, and Sienna took great care to slide it up and down Emerald's slit with the tip just barely touching. The endless teasing was driving her insane, and her legs were shaking in excitement. "See, this one couples with my Aura so I can feel everything. It also has a few tricks up its sleeve," she said and ran her nails down Emerald's stomach again. "I can't wait to ravage every inch of you," Sienna whispered and excruciatingly slowly started sinking in the tip.

Emerald let out something between a gasp and a moan, her heated sex swallowing every millimeter greedily. There was something weird about the texture, but then again she hadn't had a neural dildo in her before... Her thoughts were interrupted as Sienna stopped with just the tip inside, and Emerald let out a desperate whine when the tip started to pull out of her. Her tender sex was so neglected that it physically ached as it was dragged out, Emerald trying her best to squeeze and buck to keep it inside. She had known to expect more teasing, but that didn't make it any easier. Sienna sighed and started pushing back in, this time slightly deeper. Emerald tried to throw her head back with another whine when it again reversed direction, leaving uncomfortable, stinging emptiness behind it. The whine trailed off as Emerald blinked, gears turning in her head as she tried to clear her mind. It wasn't just that the loss hurt, it actually stung a bit. She looked at Cinder who kept the amused look on her face, and it didn't click until Sienna pulled out entirely. What did cats have?

The dildo had fucking barbs on it.

Emerald let out a confused and excited noise, not sure which way to go as Sienna started pushing in again, this time slightly faster. Emerald moaned and curled her toes as she felt what she now recognized as small, elastic spines gliding against her walls as the dildo sank deeper, not slipping and dragging yet on the instroke.

"Mmmh, little one, caught on yet?" Sienna asked as she paused halfway in.

Cinder tilted her head and massaged Emerald's scalp with one of her thumbs. "I think so. Smart girl." Emerald panted, clamping on the dildo halfway in her. She needed it badly, and the barbs dragging against her sensitive walls were lighting her up hard. She whined and tried to angle her legs so that she could pull Sienna deeper.

"Tight like a vice," Sienna breathed, slowly pushing it in deeper. "What do you train her with?" Sienna asked, her breath wavering.

Cinder just hummed in response. "A lady never tells."

Emerald finally found an angle to slip her ankles behind Sienna, pulling her all the way in and making both of them moan quietly, Sienna leaning forward to rest her head on Emerald's breast with hot, steady breaths caressing Emerald's skin. The dildo was big enough to fill Emerald nicely, her walls massaging its length and the barbs occasionally making her tighten with an accompanying sting all around the shaft.

"Can't take it anymore," Sienna growled, the rumbling sound making Emerald's hackles rise as she felt the Sienna's mouth turn to a snarl against her skin. The only other warning she got was how Sienna's hands gripped her hips forcefully, the nails digging in, before Sienna wrenched the dildo out in one go.

Emerald howled into the gag, her body seizing as the tilted barbs raked down her sensitive, spasming walls. It hurt. It genuinely hurt. She wanted more. Her mind was drowning in a buzz as Sienna pushed back in, pain and pleasure fighting for her attention but both building towards the climax she had been deprived of. She moaned and gasped as Sienna started ramming the toy in and out faster, but as her eye caught the look on Cinder's face, sudden trepidation bloomed in her chest. Countless hours of memorizing her features sent some alarm bell ringing at the back of Emerald's head, and she just knew her teasing wasn't over in the slightest. She couldn't even ask for permission with the gag on.

Cinder seemed to appreciate the pleading look on her face and only rode the dildo faster, her hands gripping Emerald's hair tighter to keep her in place. Emerald whimpered as her body shook with each of Sienna's thrusts, the two women using her body like a ragdoll. Cinder's pelvis was hitting the base of the gag with taunting wet squelches, each impact jerking Emerald's head against the hands in her hair while Sienna's frantic rutting made the rest of her body twitch and quake from pain and pleasure. Emerald tried to focus on the present. She had to last at least until Cinder came and took off the gag so that Emerald could beg for permission. Surely Cinder would have mercy by then? Emerald arched and whined as Sienna fixed her grip to pound her faster. The pain grounded her, each line of fire in her pussy keeping the orgasm at bay, but it was a losing battle as every stroke became hotter than the last, her mind growing number with each spasm while the stinging pain was slowly being overtaken and replaced by the molten pleasure.

Cinder exhaled loudly, her forked tongue slipping out briefly as she hastily pulled one of her hands to rub her clit. Emerald whined as she watched her climax on the faux cock, Cinder's hips jerking periodically against the gag with the orgasm coursing through her, the rubber gag cruelly blocking Emerald's access. The way her abdominal muscles clenched and relaxed drove Emerald wild and forced her to clamp on the barbed dildo prying her open which only hastened her own demise, shoving her closer to her climax. She couldn't take much more and gave Cinder a lowly, pleading moan through the gag. It was exactly what Cinder wanted if the way she bit her lip and the jerk of her hips were anything to go by. Cinder's orgasm dragged on, soft sighs and quiet moans signaling her descent from her peak as she finally settled down with her pelvis flush on Emerald's face. Seconds stretched on as Cinder ever so slowly started rising off the dildo, showing off how her pussy clung onto the silicone glistering with her juices. Emerald was torn between just wanting the gag off her and licking it all clean until she was reminded of her dire situation as Sienna's grip on her hips slipped and her nails drew deep gouges on her skin, the burning sting feeding into the fire in her. She needed the gag off now.

"Good girl, aren't you?" Cinder husked, spreading her pussy for Emerald and then massaging it gently. "I think she deserves a kiss, no?" Emerald whined and nodded, making the dildo swing back and forth. Yes, please take it off and kiss her! Cinder just chuckled in response and slowly started laying herself down on top of Emerald. Sienna's thrusting hadn't slowed down at all and kept rocking Emerald back and forth, making her breasts brush against Cinder's who was hovering right above her. Emerald moaned and shook her head, trying to get rid of the gag. The pressure in her core was quickly reaching a breaking point from the ravaging, her legs twitching with each thrust of the dildo. It felt too good, especially with Cinder pressed against her and staring at her like a predator. She was going to cum soon. Emerald whimpered as she realized that Cinder was making no effort to actually remove the gag, instead just kissing the tip of the dildo on it. Emerald's eyes went wide as Cinder took the tip into her mouth and started swallowing it. Her eyes were locked to Emerald's as she went down on it, easily taking it in her throat until her lips were flush with the gag in an imitation of a kiss. She shivered under Cinder's weight, her mind racing. The thought – and sight – of Cinder swallowing down the cum-covered dildo made her hips buck involuntarily, the tension starting to reach a boiling point. She choked and let out alarmed whines, hoping that Cinder would hear her. She needed the permission now and not later.

"Fuck—" Sienna growled and buried herself as deep as she could, holding herself there with her hips jerking. Emerald moaned at the signs of Sienna's orgasm, using her legs to keep her in. Her own walls were clenching around the dildo, each contraction edging her closer to the orgasm. She let out a confused moan when she felt something hot bloom deep in her pussy, the sensation taking a few moments to recognize. The faux cock was pumping cum deep in her, the tip spurting heated, thick liquid against her sensitive walls, making her shiver and moan as the warmth pushed her dangerously close. The cum was far too hot to be body-temperature as Emerald could feel it seep heat into her core.

Her legs quivered as she looked into Cinder's eyes, trying to put every ounce of her need into the look. Cinder just slowly blinked once in response. Not denying, not permitting, only observing. Seconds ticked by as they locked eyes, Emerald desperately trying to not clamp on the barbed dildo to shove herself over the edge, the exertion making her vibrate in place and almost burst from her seams. Her pussy was so hot and throbbing, and the heat of the cum and the burn of the barbs made her feel like she was melting. She wasn't even sure if she had cum or not, her whole body so rigid with built-up tension that it felt like she was going to crack and shatter like glass. Cinder stared her down evenly, and slowly the crested pleasure started dying down with no active stimulation to help her.

"Fuck, she really tightened up when you swallowed that dildo," Sienna murmured and started pulling out. Emerald gasped and held her breath, her muscles locking up as the barbs dragged against her walls and left trickles of throbbing fire in their wake. Emerald let out an undignified sound when the dildo finally popped out, leaving her well-fucked pussy empty and pulsing, aching both from the harsh treatment and the gnawing need to cum with a trickle of cum slowly drooling out of her. Thankfully Sienna hadn't as much as breathed on her clit because even that would've been enough.

Cinder hummed in response and pulled back from the dildo in her mouth, letting it pop to the side with a string of saliva clinging onto it. "She's a dirty girl like that, isn't she?" She unbuckled the gag and flipped it to the side. "Aren't you?"

"Please ma'am may I cum?!" Emerald moaned out as soon as the gag left her mouth, her words slightly slurred from the built-up saliva. Her sex clenched around the memory of the dildo. She'd take anything at this point. She didn't even care. She just needed the word.

Sienna chuckled and stood up. "Dirty, dirty girl," she murmured, Emerald's heart dropping with every heartbeat Cinder stayed silent.

"I think she needs to cool down a bit," Cinder eventually said. Emerald whimpered out a quiet, long 'no' as Cinder rolled off her and left her squirming in place, Emerald's pussy weeping helplessly.

"She didn't cum?" Sienna asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Emerald from above.

"She does what she's told to," Cinder said and patted Emerald's cheek.

Sienna shook her head with a disbelieving smile on her face. "And people call _me_ a monster. You, Cinder, are pure evil." Emerald was inclined to agree as she panted on the floor, pussy on fire and feeling a chill from the sheen of sweat the exertion had produced.

Cinder huffed and slid her hand down Emerald's body, the light touch raising goosebumps. "She likes it the more I push her," Cinder said idly and stopped her hand on Emerald's mound, starting to lightly tug and play with the patch of hair there. "Don't you? You love it when I take your control away. When I make you squirm like a horny little puppy."

"Y—yes ma'am," Emerald breathed and let out a wavering moan, her pussy clenching rhythmically as she imagined Cinder's hand drifting just a bit lower. She belonged to Cinder. Her body and her pleasure, all Cinder's to do as she wished.

Cinder smiled and leaned down, breathing in her ear. "Good girl." With a quick heave, she wrenched Emerald up to her knees, briefly disorienting her as she teetered awkwardly in her bindings until Cinder pressed against her back to support her. "I'm sure she'd like to have a closer look at that toy of yours." Emerald stiffened when Cinder's breasts pressed against her shoulder blades, one of Cinder's arms snaking around Emerald's midsection and the other hand finding a home on her throat. Having captured Emerald in the embrace, she tickled the back of her ear with the tips of her tongue, a weak exhale escaping Emerald's lips.

"Is that so?" Sienna said and walked closer, poking Emerald on the cheek with the slick tip of the dildo which was jutting from a black harness on Sienna's crotch. It was a deep purple color, shining with cum and arousal. Emerald couldn't help but stare at the toy and the ridges of short spines occasionally poking from its length with smaller ones texturing the tip, her sex throbbing just from the sight of it and a trickle of faux cum oozing out between her lips onto her thigh. The dildo was still warm from being buried in Emerald's pussy as Sienna pushed it up so that it rested on Emerald's face, the mixture of fluids smearing on her skin.

"Does little one want a taste?" Sienna purred and dragged it down, sliding the tip over Emerald's slightly parted lips. Emerald breathed shakily, her tongue hesitantly reaching out to lick her lower lip, tasting herself. She swallowed drily, all too aware of how the hand on her throat followed the motion, Cinder's breath hot in her ear. Cinder liked seeing her lick up arousal, straight from the source or otherwise, and she spent a great deal of time feeding Emerald their pussy juices. Smearing it on Emerald's face, having her clean it off the floor, making her swish it in her mouth and swallow like the good girl she was... Emerald moaned and parted her lips, letting Sienna push the tip of the toy in and shivered as the rough texture slid against her tongue.

"Careful there, Sienna," Cinder said, gently kneading Emerald's throat with her hand. "Wouldn't want to go too deep. She does such wonderful things with her vocal chords." Sienna just grunted in response, having already stopped halfway through. Emerald swirled her tongue around the tip, a wave of heat rising to her cheeks as she tasted herself on the silicone. The familiar, tangy taste filled her mouth, Cinder pulling their bodies closer together to make her feel the weight of the dominance. Emerald's sticky arousal was clinging to the tiny flexible barbs on the tip, making her run her tongue around it over and over again to clean it up.

"Good girl," Cinder husked in her ear and gave her throat a light squeeze as Emerald swallowed again. The sound of her voice made Emerald clench and whimper, the casual authority in the voice playing her like a violin. "Clean that all up, will you?" she continued, sliding her other hand down to the forming bruise on Emerald's hip and pulling them close with a flare of pain. "You're a good cocksucker, aren't you. Or is that only when you can gobble up the taste of your own cunt there?" Emerald moaned as she pulled her head back, unsure if the sound was in arousal or agreement. As soon as the dildo left her mouth, she dove down to tend to the rest of it, running her lips along its sides and licking up the slick arousal, gliding her tongue around the occasional larger barbs jutting out of the sides.

"F—fuck those feel weird," Sienna breathed out as Emerald flicked the tip of her tongue around a barb at the bottom of the dildo, the shaft resting on her face and blocking one of her eyes. The way Sienna looked at he made her knees weak, the sharpness in her eyes making it feel like she was just barely keeping herself from ravaging Emerald until one of them passed out of exhaustion. Emerald played her part, blinking slowly as she imagined Sienna thrusting into her limp and unresponsive body, carelessly dragging out sore pleasure from her wet and receptive holes until Sienna felt herself sated, not slowing down a moment before.

"Well, come on now," Cinder prompted and licked the shell of Emerald's ear. "Tell her how much you love it."

"I—I love it..." Emerald shuddered from the feeling, panting and her tongue lolling out as she idly cleaned the shaft, Sienna's gaze boring onto her face and urging her to continue. "I love how my horny pussy tastes on your dildo," she whimpered and bucked her hips, seeing how Sienna's nostrils flared from her submission. "I..." she trailed off, mind too hazy to come up with anything clever, "...more," she ended up breathing out and pulled back to take it in her mouth again.

"Take it," Sienna growled and grasped Emerald's hair, pulling her halfway down on the shaft forcefully. Emerald squeaked from the pain on her scalp and the sudden motion, but Sienna restrained herself enough to not push the barbs down her throat, instead just jerking her head back and forth so that Emerald could swirl her tongue around the tip. "Such a dirty girl," Sienna grunted without breaking eye contact. "Needy and begging to drink her own cum. Wouldn't you rather have me stuff your sopping cunt with this? Pin you down on top of your mistress and fuck you raw? Give her a good show how you look like when cumming your brains out until your voice gives out?"

Oh, gods, yes. She whimpered, unable to nod.

Cinder chuckled behind her. "I can answer that for you. Yes, she'd love nothing more. Horny girl." Emerald's eyes bulged mid-moan as Cinder moved her hand down from Emerald's hip, pinching the aching skin before spreading her lips with two fingers and smearing the still-leaking cum around. She needed more, the light touches on her pussy contrasting how roughly her head was jerked back and forth. She met Sienna's eyes and let out a whimpered moan as Cinder brushed against her clit.

Emerald didn't know if it was the sound, the look on her face or just coincidence, but Sienna groaned with gritted teeth and jerked her hips, Emerald's eyes widening as Sienna almost pulled out and surprised her with a thick cumshot. Emerald kept sucking on the tip, the pulses of vaguely salty fluid coating her tongue until Cinder tilted her head back, letting the rest of it splash on Emerald's face, one of the ropes making her flinch as it hit her eye and glued it shut. Emerald opened her mouth and moaned, feeling how the unnaturally hot, viscous liquid dribbled down her cheeks and face, staining her skin and marking her as Sienna's. The size of the load was impressive, Sienna's toy lacking biological limitations and having little difficulty in drenching Emerald's face with cum. Emerald stuck out her tongue, feeling how the cum rolled off it back into her mouth, Sienna and Cinder both watching her intently. It felt good to be marked.

Sienna smirked and patted Emerald's cheek with the dildo a few times, making wet slapping sounds in the process. "Wallowing in cum like that... How shamelessly obscene." She used the dildo to smear it on her face, giving her closed eye extra attention to keep it covered. "But she does look good in white, doesn't she?"

"She does," Cinder hummed and brought her hand up from Emerald's sex, using it to push the trails of cum on her face around and into her waiting mouth. Emerald let out a quiet moan as she tasted her own wetness on Cinder's fingers as they rubbed against her tongue. "But I think I prefer the rich brown," she continued and abandoned what delicacy she had had, running her palm over Emerald's face to smear the cum around before pulling her mouth closed. Emerald let out a wavering breath through her nose as her mouth was suffused with the tangy taste and she looked at Cinder, finding the amber eyes as calm as collected as ever, wholly focused on her. Slowly, Emerald moved the cum in her mouth and swallowed it in one go, feeling how the warm, gooey lump went down her throat and briefly bludged against Cinder's hand on the way down. Emerald opened her now-empty mouth with her tongue sticking out. Cinder took a deeper breath and massaged Emerald's throat gently, leaning forward to bite hard on her earlobe. "Good girl," she whispered, her voice so loaded with lust it made Emerald whimper involuntarily.

Sienna had apparently snapped out of her stupor and pulled the toy off Emerald's face. "'Rich brown,' hmm? My... Dark skin, short hair, questioned morals – almost seems like you have a type, Cinder dear."

Cinder's eyes lingered on Emerald for a second longer before she turned to Sienna with a chuckle. "Can you fault a woman for having a good taste?"

"I suppose not. But I can fault you for hogging that tight pussy for yourself," Sienna said, gripping Emerald's hair with both hands and wrenching her forward. Emerald yelped from the sudden pain and hobbled awkwardly in on her knees as Sienna dragged her to the edge of the carpet and shoved her down so that her cheek hit the smooth stone floor next to the pillow pile, her ass sticking high in the air with her hands bound to her knees. Without giving Emerald time to orient herself, Sienna gave her ass a hard slap, making Emerald gasp as the meaty sound filled the room for a moment. "Nice ass too," Sienna said and smacked both of her hands on Emerald's ass cheeks, kneading and spreading them roughly. "But the main course is the pussy," she continued and spread Emerald's sex wide with her thumbs, blowing air on the heated flesh which made Emerald clench and whine. "Tight, quivering and absolutely drenched, all puffed-out and begging to be filled." Another hard slap echoed in the room, Emerald winching from the glowing heat on her ass. Sienna leaned forwards to push the dildo against Emerald's pussy, letting the barbs scratch against her lips.

"P—please, Sienna, please," Emerald mumbled, wiggling her ass back and forth.

Sienna seemed to take that as an invitation to spank her again, letting out a questioning hum. "Oh, and I don't get a 'ma'am,' do I?" Emerald berated herself mentally. Titles, of course. She was too horny to think. Before she could apologize, Sienna leaned forward and put her palm on Emerald's temple, pushing her against the stone slab which had grown slick from the cum on her face. "Don't worry your pretty head with it," Sienna growled. "I'll make sure you won't remember your own name." Emerald's hackles rose as she felt the low vibration of the sound right against the nape of her neck, and she could do nothing to prepare as Sienna dug her fingers onto Emerald's hips and thrust into her sopping pussy with one go, a heated pair of moans leaving their lips. Emerald clenched and twitched as the barbed dildo sank into her again, the toy reigniting the dulled soreness into blazing heat and every firm thrust making her cheek slide on the cumstain developing on the floor.

She had almost forgotten Cinder until she saw an elegant foot plant itself right in front of her face. Another one landed on her temple, shifting her head around in a small circle and flipping it over to the other cheek. Emerald panted with her tongue lolling out, goosebumps running on her skin from being so roughly taken. She let out a high-pitched whine as Cinder stepped over her head, facing Sienna, and went down to her knees, pressing her ass on Emerald's head and using it to mush Emerald's cheek against the slick stone floor, gyrating her hips slightly for good measure. Emerald swallowed, her core clenching from the unexpected smothering as her cheek slid back and forth on the floor. Cinder's ass and thighs muffled the sounds somewhat and put pressure on her head, making it abundantly clear just what Emerald's place was on the food chain. At the very bottom, to be used as others pleased. Emerald's toes curled as Cinder shifted on her seat and leaned forward against Emerald's curved back.

"So, how does it feel?" Cinder asked Sienna and grabbed Emerald's ass cheeks, kneading them roughly. "Having a cute little submissive pant and moan beneath you, her drenched and desperate pussy begging to be pumped the brim?"

Good. Emerald moaned, body quivering with Cinder's weight heavy on her. It felt good.

"Fuck, she's good," Sienna gasped, the syllables pointed by rapid thrusts. "She tightens up so much when you talk."

"Naughty little thing, isn't she?" Emerald had lost track of the hands roaming on her body, but one of them spanked her again and made her toes curl as she groaned a mumbled 'yes' against the slab.

It hurt so good. Her mind was getting clouded, and every stroke of the dildo sent sharp sparks up her spine as the barbs dug into her overworked walls. Her whole body throbbed along with her pulse, the dozens of aching stinging spots on her skin melting into a tingling buzz. She twitched and shook occasionally from the overload, her movements sharply limited by the bindings and the two women holding her down. She was trapped and at their mercy, and there was nowhere she'd rather be.

Her happy moan turned panicked when Sienna tilted her hips particularly deep in her, making the sneaking arousal flare and reminding her that she still hadn't been given permission.

"Ma'am, may—ah—may I cum?" she whined against Cinder's foot, trying to get her body back under her control. It was fruitless, and she just couldn't keep herself from clamping onto the dildo every time it sank into her and roughed up her spasming walls.

"She's an expert with her tongue too. You should try riding her face at some point," Cinder said lightly as if she hadn't heard Emerald's plea at all. "She's also an absolute delight if you put her in chastity for a day or two." Emerald whimpered, an icy blob of fear coalescing in her stomach. She needed to cum, badly. She shuddered as Sienna bottomed out again. What if Cinder didn't let her cum? They'd just use her like a ragdoll, over and over rubbing their own climaxes against her body without giving her an ounce of relief, until finally Cinder would wrap her in an iron grip as they went to bed, leaving Emerald hot and dripping the entire night. Emerald whined. That had happened a few times. Cinder had said she was so 'wonderfully warm' with her pussy red and neglected.

"Ma'am... Please!" Emerald whined, her legs twitching from the exertion of trying to keep the growing climax at bay. She had been teased too much that it was almost impossible, her body eagerly soaking in every scrape and thrust. "Ma'am, please, I can't, please," she babbled, toes curling from the unbearable tension. Emerald made weak gasping noises as the silence stretched on, her pussy starting to clamp down on the dildo harder as it churned her insides. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. She choked and stiffened as Cinder stayed silent. "Ma'am!" she squealed as a last-ditch effort, feeling the pressure start reaching a breaking point. At the same time, Sienna growled out a swear and ripped the dildo out of Emerald, giving her a brief moment of respite as her pussy pulsed out of reflex, bracing for the decisive thrust whether she wanted it or not.

Only, Cinder leaned back just before it hit, and Emerald flinched as hot strands of liquid splashed against her back, Sienna's dildo resting between her ass cheeks and spurting out faux cum. Chills went down her spine as the hot, gooey liquid marked her, trickling over the small of her back like a mark of ownership. Her pussy throbbed rhythmically around nothing, and a painfully intense ticklish sensation surged through her clit as she desperately tried to stamp down the imminent climax. She sobbed once as she teetered right on the verge, her body throbbing and repeatedly trying to go through the empty motions of an orgasm which just made it more unbearable, taunting her with what she could have if she just let go.

Cinder slid back off her head and Emerald craned her neck to see her, giving her the most pleading look she could muster as her legs shook, her pussy ready to burst as a trickle of cum slipped down by her side and down her breast, eventually reaching her aching nipple and clinging onto it. Cinder only stared at her and took in every detail of her no doubt disheveled visage, judging her in silence, and as no response came, seemingly finding her wanting. Emerald swallowed down a sob and put her head down on the floor, trying to focus on anything but the almost painful tightness in her core. The raw need didn't go anywhere even as her pussy started to slow down its clenching, leaving her drenched and even more wound-up than before.

"Fucking thing is too sensitive," Sienna muttered, making Emerald flinch. It's not like it was her fault. They shouldn't blame her for being on a hair trigger after being teased to no end by two gorgeous women. She couldn't possibly help it. She looked up to Cinder's neutral stare, feeling her stomach knot itself slightly. Or maybe she could help it. With a bit more willpower, maybe she wouldn't be a mewling wreck already. The thought hung heavy in the air. She hadn't disappointed Cinder, had she?

She looked up to Cinder, almost managing to give her an apologetic look before Sienna gripped the two long locks of hair Emerald had hanging off the back of her head, the sharp yank and pain making her clench and moan out of instinct. Cinder relished on the open-mouthed look on Emerald's face, tilting her head and smiling at her as Sienna pulled the hair taut. Emerald knew how much Cinder liked pulling at her hair. Emerald had never been told that, but based on the dozens of times she had felt Cinder's fingers raking against her scalp trying to find purchase, Emerald had drawn her own conclusions. As a result, she had started to grow out two longer locks of hair off the back of her head, just for Cinder's entertainment. The way they swished against her lower back she walked was another constant reminder of Emerald's devotion—all the more powerful because she had done it out of her free will and nothing else. The flowing aesthetic was nice, but better still was how much Cinder enjoyed them, pulling and tugging at them constantly and using them like reins to yank Emerald's head back if she thought she wasn't exposed enough.

"Whatever. I'll manage," Sienna snarled and tugged at the hair again. "Can't leave out pretty guest untended, can we?" Emerald's eyes went wide as she felt the tip of the dildo start gliding back down, the short seconds giving her a foreboding sense of clarity. Sienna had probably meant that the _toy_ was too sensitive. That thought was frozen over by fear as the dildo reached her entrance which clenched in a dangerously eager manner, and the look she was giving Cinder turned panicked. Cinder would have to let her cum soon. Or call Sienna off. She whimpered as the dildo sank in, a slow wave of pleasure rocking through her. Cinder had a wicked smile on her face which never boded well. She had strung Emerald this far, so she'd probably take it farther still. Emerald's thoughts shorted along with her vision and she made an undignified noise as Sienna suddenly pulled almost all the way out and then thrust deep in her, the shock of pleasure making Emerald jerk.

"Let's put that mouth to a better use yet," Cinder finally said and pulled Emerald's head to her crotch, Sienna giving just enough slack on her hair for that. Emerald gasped from the sudden movement, her thoughts still sluggish, but instinct quickly took over as she felt Cinder's pussy against her cheek. She rubbed her face against it and started licking it, embracing the familiar taste and looking up to Cinder. If Emerald made her cum, Cinder would have to let her cum in turn, right? She'd just have to hold on until—

Air left her lungs, making an undefined noise on its way out as Sienna ended her break and started thrusting again. Emerald lost control over her body for a moment, just shuddering with her mouth open against Cinder as the dildo hammered into her, every millimeter of it forcing out pleasure from her walls and reminding her just how wound-up she was. She moaned and wrestled some control back, hastily resuming her licking as Cinder threaded her hand into Emerald's hair and pulled her closer, making Sienna's hold on her hair sting more. The thrusts only became faster and more forceful, the superhuman stamina of a trained huntress laying Emerald low as her legs shook from the strain. She couldn't do it. She couldn't focus on anything as each thrust filled her head with white buzzing, making her just hopelessly slobber against Cinder's pelvis.

"Ma'am please!" Emerald groaned, toes curling as the tension spread over every inch of her body.

"No."

Emerald let out a wounded whine, her pussy clenching desperately as she vigorously sucked on Cinder's clit.

"Ma'am! Please!" she almost sobbed, her body stiffening as it was paralyzed by fear.

Cinder didn't reply.

 _"Cinder please!"_ Emerald screamed, feeling herself unwillingly cross the point of no return as her pussy clamped on the dildo and the building orgasm became imminent.

"Cum for me," Cinder husked and wrenched Emerald's head up to lock eyes.

Emerald broke. She let out a screaming moan as the words set her free, the repeatedly denied climax hitting her in full force, knocking her vision out of focus and locking up her muscles in a spasm. She lost all control, unable to even think as her pussy pulsed wildly around the pistoning shaft. White-hot pleasure seared away her thoughts, the only other thing in existence being the pair of yellow eyes pinning her down from above.

"Good girl." Cinder's words wormed their way through Emerald's fuckdrunk brain, bouncing around for a moment before settling in. Emerald moaned in reply and arched her body, the tight hold on her hair which kept her head up shooting a wonderful sting of pain down her scalp as the climax dragged on. She whined and bucked as the assault continued, her hypersensitive walls still holding the barbed dildo in a crushing embrace.

"Mine," Sienna growled behind her, one hand letting go of Emerald's hair and harshly grasping her breast instead, sharp nails digging into the soft mound. Emerald moaned in confusion, the feral edge in Sienna's voice unconsciously making her shiver. Her climax had just plateaued when Sienna growled and wrenched her back, pulling their bodies close and taking a few hasty steps back before falling down backwards into a sitting position on the mound of red pillows next to the bed. Sienna didn't slow down her thrusting at any point, and just gave Emerald's now-accessible neck a harsh bite. The resulting throb of pleasure sharpened Emerald's senses for half a second, just long enough for her to see Cinder follow them. Cinder pressed herself against Emerald, the heat of her body taking over as she wordlessly took Emerald with an intense kiss. Sandwiched between the two fierce women, Emerald jerked once and came again, shaking and moaning into Cinder's mouth as everything she felt suddenly flashed into pure pleasure. Distantly, she felt nails and flat teeth dig into her skin and hard fingers tweak her nipples, but it all melded together into one all-consuming wave which left only Cinder. Cinder's feel, Cinder's taste, Cinder's fangs. She pressed into it, gladly burning up in the heat.

She whimpered blindly as Cinder pulled back, and barely even noticed that Sienna used the opening to wrench her head to the side to bite on the other side of her neck. Her body was still pulsing in tune with the relentless thrusts of the dildo, each stroke leaving a sharp tingling feeling after it. Cinder flowed down elegantly and positioned herself right in front of Emerald's pussy and looked up. Emerald met her eyes, her vision blurry but Cinder's face in perfect focus in the middle of it.

"I want you to hold it for me," Cinder said and licked her lips. Emerald opened her mouth in response, the message taking a moment to sink in before her mind caught up with the situation. The dildo was still pumping into her, its barbs dragging out sore pleasure which kept her dazed and quivering, but right above that sat her clitoris, stiff and peeking from under its hood.

And thus far left almost entirely neglected. Emerald bucked and whined, conflicting halves of thoughts swirling in her head. Her clit ached from lack of contact, but she was so disoriented from the shotgun orgasms that she was almost afraid of it, the looming climax now closing on frightening as her body had been strained to its absolute limit. She struggled out of reflex as Cinder darted forward and wrapped her lips around the nub, the order of Emerald holding it in lasting for all two heartbeats.

Emerald let out a throaty groan as Cinder pressed the fork of her tongue against her clit and then swirled around the sensitive nub, forcing her into a sudden and almost violent orgasm. Emerald threshed as the spike of overwhelming pleasure drove up her spine, making her see black and white crackles but leaving her enough vision to see how she squirted. Cinder seemed to be surprised but took it in stride, letting the clear liquid splash against her face and even licking it up from the source straight into her mouth, using her fingers to roll Emerald's throbbing clit between them. The extra stimulation wrung out a few more spurts from Emerald's increasingly raw body, and finally she started to realize that it was winding down. Sienna had at some point finished inside her if the lack of movement and the spreading heat in Emerald's core were anything to go by. Sienna groaned behind her, letting go of the part of her neck she had chomped down on. Emerald hissed from feeling as the faint feeling of pain started to come back to her.

Emerald was dizzy and out of breath, her vision still swimming from the sheer intensity of everything. The barbs were digging into her as the aftershocks of the orgasms made her clench periodically, each contraction shooting jolts of pain through her which now weren't completely masked by the lingering pleasure. The dripping heat of the cumshot was flowing down the shaft in her, and between everything she was too exhausted to do anything but moan weakly as Sienna started gnawing on her neck again, this time the press of teeth gentle instead of possessive.

"Little one seems pretty tapped out," Sienna murmured and started lapping at the stinging marks strewn across Emerald's skin. Oh gods, yes she was. Even Cinder hummed in agreement. Every part of her body was either sore or hurting, most of them both. The countless bites and scratches on her were throbbing in tune with her pulse, and the sheen of sweat covering her was stinging painfully in the few places where the rough treatment seemed to have broken skin. Not to mention the shaft still lodged in her which clung onto her raw snatch.

Emerald hissed when Sienna started pulling the dildo out with Cinder's help, trying to hold still as the pain intensified with the barbs digging in and scraping along her walls. She let out a hollow exhale as the toy finally popped out and the gooey faux cum started dribbling out of her pussy. Without a pause, Cinder moved down to drag her lip up Emerald's slit, gathering the trail of cum in her mouth before standing up. Emerald managed to let out a wavering moan before Cinder took a hold of her chin and pressed into a kiss with her. Emerald shivered as Cinder pushed their tongues together, depositing the tangy mixture of liquids into Emerald's mouth and making her taste the mix of cum, squirt and arousal drained out of her. The kiss lasted for long seconds as Cinder swished her tongue around before pulling back. Emerald quivered under Cinder's gaze, swallowing down the liquids and feeling the pleasant buzz of submission spread through her as Cinder smiled and nodded in approval.

Cinder let out a contemplative hum, letting it drag on as she traced her fingernails lightly down Emerald's stomach. "I think she still has one in her." Emerald groaned. She was out. Squeezed dry. There was nothing left in her but ten hours of sleep. And the breathy moan which left her unbidden as Cinder leaned down to press a kiss on her navel.

"She might," Sienna mumbled, sounding out of breath as she buried her nose into Emerald's hair and inhaled. At the same time, she reached over to unclip the bindings on Emerald's knees, letting each of them unfurl and fall down.

"I—" Emerald started, interrupting herself with a sudden moan as Cinder traced her lips lower on Emerald's body. "Ah, maybe— maybe not the toy," she managed, her tongue feeling strangely heavy. She wasn't sure what to do with her newly freed arms as Sienna wrapped hers around Emerald's midsection and slid them up to caress her breasts.

"I figured," Cinder said and eyed the exotic dildo still jutting out from between Emerald's thighs. She gave the tip a quick kiss which made Sienna flinch.

"That thing needs some serious calibrating," Sienna hissed and started shuffling out of the harness, Cinder helping her to slide it off and placing it to the side.

"You can worry about that next time," Cinder said and traced the tips of her tongue up Emerald's slit. The subtle touch made Emerald's toes curl, and she let out a soft moan as the slender tongue snaked its way between her aching folds, seeking out the remaining cum.

"There's going to be a next time, hm?" Sienna said after a long pause, running her hands up to caress Emerald's breasts and placing meandering kisses along her neck.

"I, haa, wouldn't be opposed," Emerald sighed, gyrating her hips to follow Cinder's movements and stretching her legs as Cinder skillfully brushed against her clitoris. Emerald looked down, meeting Cinder's amused eyes. Emerald didn't know what she thought so funny at the moment, but she smiled back nonetheless. Cinder was an expert at making Emerald tick, and the way she coaxed out pleasure from her sore and used pussy was no different. Emerald breathed heavily, gently putting one of her hands on Cinder's head. She couldn't imagine pulling at the hair, but just resting her hand there and feeling the small movements made her smile widen. It felt like she should say something, but she couldn't find the words. She barely even realized she was at the edge when Cinder started rhythmically sucking on her clit and pushed her over the edge, sending a slow, sweeping wave of pleasure through her. Her everything ached in its wake, and she let out a weary moan as she slumped down against Sienna.

"Oh, she can cum without shrieking too. Cute," Sienna murmured, and Emerald could feel the smile against her skin.

Emerald huffed. The nerve. "Sienna dear," she started, imitating Cinder's cadence, "The 'next time' you can be in the middle for us to tease and we can see how quiet you'll be."

Cinder snorted. Emerald blinked once, unsure if that had just happened. It was probably just post-orgasm coma making her hear things. Cinder didn't snort.

"Ooh, kitten has claws," Sienna purred, giving her current kiss a bit more teeth to it. "You think you can ride the tiger?"

Cinder shook her head and leaned over the pair. "I'm sure your quipping would be most entertaining, but I think we can continue that in the bath."

Emerald perked up blearily. "Bath?"

Sienna hummed from behind her, shifting slightly against Emerald which made a slick noise. "Well, I won't say that stale cum is particularly comfortable. Even if it's silicon-based."

"Well, you probably know how to draw it the best. I'll take her off your hands until then."

Sienna nodded and pushed Emerald off her, and despite the resulting yelp, Cinder deftly caught her into a princess carry and sat down on the side of the bed with Emerald on her lap. "I'll take a few minutes," Sienna said and started walking towards the door next to the bed. Emerald watched as she left and pressed her head against Cinder's shoulder, soaking in the warmth.

"Had fun?" Cinder murmured, sliding her other hand to support the back of Emerald's head, rubbing her scalp with her thumb.

"Yeah," Emerald said, wincing mentally at how the sound came out croaked. "Though I don't think I can survive this sort of 'fun' if the negotiations last more than two days."

Cinder chuckled and patted Emerald's head, following Emerald's gaze to the door Sienna had gone through as the sound of running water started. "Duly noted. I do have a feeling that we could wrap them up in no time."

Emerald nodded and hummed, closing her eyes for a short moment. Cinder's heartbeat sounded so nice.

* * *

Omake:

"Had any luck with the talks, Em?"

"It went well."

"...you got laid."

"What?"

"You're glowing. You definitely got laid."

"No I'm not! No I didn't!"

"By 'glowing' I mean that I can literally see the toothmarks on the hickey on your throat."

 _"I do not!"_

"Yes you do, though the blush is doing a good job at hiding them now. I distinctly recall you getting on my case about tact here yesterday, so could you enlighten on exactly what was the proper procedure to bed the leader of the White fucking Fang?"

"I—We—You have a hickey too! You got laid!"

"Trifa is a true gentlewoman with exquisite bedside manners, but I do think that you fucking Sienna "Red Claw" Khan is in a mite different ballpark, now is it."

"Shut up."


End file.
